A Thousand Falling Stars
by Pencilwalla
Summary: A thousand falling stars, and in each a separate story... -100 themes collection-
1. Punch

**Theme: Punch**

**Setting: Tournament-verse**

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Drunken singing, drugs**

**Notes: You may want to read Tournament first, but I feel like this can stand alone.**

**Words: 265**

43. Punch

Soujiro winced and covered his ears in horror. He decided right then and there he would, never, ever go to a party like this again. At least not until he had his own car and his license.

It had all started innocently enough, with his friends inviting him to join them at a party thrown by their classmates. In fact, it had until recently been fun. Games, food, hot girls...it was a dream come true. Until Shinji and his friends arrived with a bowl of innocuous yet evil liquid.

Punch. Soujiro narrowed his eyes at the enormous glass bowl. There was a ladle and a pile of messily stacked Dixie cups next to it. He hadn't had the punch. But everyone else had.

He realized now that he should have expected this. Kenshin had warned him when he had said he was going with Sano to the party. He had told him not to drink anything. Especially punch. And now, seeing the crowd of stoned and/or high dancers, he knew it was true. Punch was in fact the work of the devil.

Behind him, Sano and Aoshi were enjoying themselves immensely. Aoshi had no alcohol tolerance whatsoever, while Sano always overestimated himself.

They were singing. Singing! Ice man and Rooster head, joined in a cacophony of mangled love songs!

He shook his head and retreated to a corner, looking for a closet. When he opened a likely-looking door, however, he was surprised to find a girl in the doorway, holding a Dixie cup in hand.

"Want some punch?" She asked slyly.

Soujiro screamed and fled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I have too many fics. Oh well. Since I have an obsession with one shots, I made this fic to house my plot bunnies. And to relieve writer's block.**

**Review! This has been chickentyrant5.**


	2. Bite

**Theme: Bite**

**Setting: AU, unrelated to any other fic**

**Pairing: KK**

**Warnings: Character death, darkfic, suicide, abuse**

**Notes: My first attempt at a vampire fic. I wanted to be a bit original, and I've never seen this before.**

**Words: 757**

88. Bite

He was thirsty again, after a week of traveling through a forest. No unlucky traveler had wandered into his path, and his hunger had gone unfed. His fangs ached with thirst, and he growled in frustration at the lack of humanity tonight. In the impending storm, everyone had taken shelter in their homes. No one ventured out beneath the clouds, mindful of the thunder's warning.

Lightning flashed and he jumped backwards, the bright light startling his finely honed reflexes. He knew lightning wasn't dangerous to him, even if it hit him, but the light always made him nervous. It reminded him of the one thing he knew could kill him- the sun. Even a few minutes would mean certain death. At least the empty streets meant no streetlamps and no windows open. He stared up at a pair of drawn curtains, willing them to open and for someone to seek fresh air.

"Come outside." He whispered. "Come out...come out..."

Perhaps the fates were smiling upon him, for there was a rustle behind those curtains and a moment later a figure crawled out onto the fire escape. Smirking, confident that he could feed soon, he moved beneath the winding metal staircase.

The soon-to-be victim was dark-haired and fearful, carefully coming down and constantly looking down as though afraid of falling. She stepped off the final stairs and sighed with relief. She looked around, making sure she wasn't being watched, and missed him in his hiding place among the shadows. She shrugged and ran off.

He followed her. She smelled intoxicatingly like jasmine, and salt, and he had already marked her among the dead in his mind. All that remained was to catch her ass she ran. He stalked her to a cemetery, to a gravestone covered in moss. The girl collapsed before it, crying. The rain was coming soon; he could feel it. Why was she out here?

"Father," She sobbed, wrapping he arms around the dirty marble, and he stepped out into her sight. Standing behind her, he waited for his shadow to alert her of his presence. Soon enough, she turned and looked at him, confused.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. Who are you? There's a storm coming in."

She hesitated and then stood, shaking. "I'm running away." She whispered. "My husband beats me, and he killed three of my children. One he drowned when it was born. One he butcher after he turned six months, and one he killed by kicking me until I miscarried."

"So you're running before he can kill anymore."

"Yes." She said. "My name is Kaoru Kamiya, and I...I came out here to kill myself."

"How were you planning to do that?"

"I was going to drown myself." She confessed. "In the lake here."

"Drowning is a terrible way to die." He told her, coming closer. "Let me kill you instead."

"Let you...kill me? How?"

"It won't even hurt. You'll fall asleep, and you won't wake up." He tipped her head up so she was forced to meet his eyes. His fangs were gleaming and she shuddered. "I promise you, it's a better death than drowning yourself in the lake. This way, you don't have to feel the life leave your body."

"... I don't know." Kaoru moved away, but he grabbed her arm, insistently. "I'm afraid..."

"It'll be a peaceful death." He told her.

"What's your name?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't want to die at the hands of a stranger."

"My name is Kenshin."

"...thank you. How do I...?"

"Close your eyes." He breathed, anticipating the taste of sweet blood. "Don't worry."

She closed her eyes, and he smoothed the hair away from her neck. The vein pulsed, loud in his ears, and he lowered his head to her skin.

"Wait...I..."

"Shh..." He soothed, and gave her throat a gentle bite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He read about her in the newspaper the next day, skulking near her apartment. The husband had come out earlier, and had gone into an alley to smoke.

Tomorrow, the story would be of his body, mangled and decapitated.

The police had looked for her when the husband called and had found her body, laid out on the grave of her father, with flowers in her hair and not a drop of blood in her body. She looked content, the paper had said, as though she had found peace.

Thinking of the sorrowful taste of her blood, sweet like honey, he laid the paper down on the table and walked out into the sun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Totally opposite the first one I posted.**

**Next is part of my "silent swan" arc. Basically, it's scenes from a story I want to write but can't, a remade version of Daughter of the Forest. It does not follow the plot of the story entirely, and I change things liberally, so it's not like Daughter of the Forest RK style. (which is still excellent.) The "Silent Swan" arc won't all be posted together, at the same time, (Because I have to write the pieces as I go along) so I'll mention if it's from the SS arc in the heading.**

**This has been...chickentyrant5.**


	3. Reveal: SS Arc

**Theme: Reveal**

**Setting: Silent Swan Arc**

**Pairings: KK**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: This is an ongoing series.**

**Words: 345**

68. Reveal

Have you read Silent Swan, the fairytale? It's about a princess whose seven brothers are turned to swans by her evil stepmother. Determined tot save them, she decided to break the spell. But to do so, she must sew seven shirts of starwort, a flowery plant that grows round here. And while she is making the shirts, she must never speak nor laugh nor cry. She must be silent. Well, obviously, the princess does all this. But only two days into her quest, she is rescued by a foreign king. They fall in love and she weds him. Finally, about to be killed for murdering her children, she finishes the shirts, throws them over the heads of her brothers, and is able to tell the truth and live happily ever after.

Well, it's a pretty story. But it's not true. For one thing, I'm no princess. No, this story is my own, and it's not nearly as pretty. I was the bodyguard of a princess, an outcast, and I had three brothers, not seven. My brothers' wives were also turned to swans, and my father and my brother's father in law. I wandered in the wood for six months before being "rescued"-more like kidnapped-by a noble from the lands across the sea. I didn't have a torrid affair with a foreigner.

No, I fell in love with someone else. A man from my country, a legendary warrior. A man who, wandering in exile, came to the house of the foreign noble as an honored guest.

I was hardly a beauty. I was plain, and my hands were mangled. You see, instead starwort, which is delicate and beautiful, I had to work with thistlethorn, which is poisonous and ruined my hands for good. No, by no stretch of the imagination was I a fair maiden.

And yet he pursued me, courted me, protected me until the day I saved my brothers.

Silent Swan is a wonderful story. My story is the truth.

I'm Kaoru Kamiya, mute bodyguard of the House of Stones.

This is my story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is the prologue to every other part of the SS arc. Yes, it sucks. I'm sorry, but I really want to write these...and I updated Contraposition and everything...**

**This pathetic crap has been chickentyrant5.**


	4. Mute: SS Arc

**Theme: Mute**

**Setting: Silent Swan (see "Reveal")**

**Pairings: KK**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Part of an ongoing series.**

**Words: 858**

41. Mute

There were many people I met in Britisle. Most were faces and names I quickly forgot. A few became lifelong memories, etched into my heart forever.

John and Stan. John was the head of the household where I lived. He found me in the woods, injured and alone, and decided to take me home and care for me. While his intentions were more like I was a pet instead of a woman, I still feel grateful to him. Stan was more suspicious of me, but he was John's best friend and the more intelligent of the two.

Jane. Jane was a maid there, and she was the closest thing I had to a friend among the servants. She tried to be kind to me, helping me bind my hands, and took me to cut thistlethorn. She even gave me new clothes.

Lorela. She was John's proud mother, and she couldn't stand me. Ugh. She was rather awful and prejudiced.

Finally, there is Craford. John's uncle and the mastermind behind my execution. He was determined to use me to further his own twisted plans.

The problem with all the people I met in Britisle was that they thought all the people in Nippon were savage and stupid. Thus, they kept attempting to make me civilized. Their idea of civilized is Britislander, so obviously I didn't fit in. They made me convert to their religion, wear their clothes, and tried to "teach" me their language. I was a siren; I understood all tongues. I was reasonably smart and highly religious. They renamed me Betty, which I hated so much.

I can remember the day I met him with perfect clarity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a hot afternoon, so the ladies had taken refuge in the parlor. Jane had been allowed off duty to come and tend to me. None of the other women wanted to bother. Lorela was on one side, discussing the dress of Nipponese women. The other ladies were nodding at everything she said.

On the other side, there was me, drinking tea gingerly with my monstrous hands and spinning thread of thistlethorn. Jane was eagerly leaning over me, not wanting to go out and work n this weather.

The door opened, and John came in. He was followed by Stan, and then a stranger. A man with red hair, darker than the orange of John's head.

A man who I knew was Nipponese because of the way he moved, the obvious training of swordsmanship evident. The katana at his hip didn't hurt, either. I couldn't see his eyes, but the moment I saw him, the oddest thing happened.

I wanted to run to him. To embrace him and cry. And I felt like he would let me. I controlled the insane impulse and continued with my work.

"Mother, ladies, Betty. This is...I'm not sure how I pronounce your name..."

"It's Himura. Kenshin Himura." He answered. I picked up on the fact that a) he spoke Britislander and b) he had only a trace of an accent. Maybe born here? The thought disappointed me. I needed to hear the familiar flow of my own language.

Stan nodded. "He's a foreign soldier. We thought he might be able to help us with the Nippons in the village."

"Good afternoon." I looked up to find Kenshin kneeling in front of me. He was smiling, and his eyes, I noted, were purple. Hints of gold sparks seemed just below the surface, inviting me to stare at him. I looked back down at my hands, and wished I hadn't. They were so ugly. "It's nice to see a familiar flower among all the foreign weeds." The last sentence was in Nipponese, and his easy grasp of the language convinced me he was definitely a native.

Had he just called me a flower? Now I was blushing and inwardly slightly glad I couldn't talk and humiliate myself.

"She doesn't talk." Jane hurriedly explained. "This is Betty."

"Her name isn't Betty."

"It's a good name, given by our priest." She protested.

"Be as that may, it's still not a Nipponese name. So, she doesn't talk?"

"Never. So no one can understand her."

"Just because you don't understand her language...doesn't mean she's not talking."

I was floored by his words, and wondered what he meant. The urge to reach out and touch him was overwhelming now, and I wondered if the isolation had driven me stark raving mad. I'd never felt like this about anyone.

A if he knew-perhaps he did- that I craved contact; he pushed a stray lock of hair out of my face tenderly. Then he sat down by my side and began to talk, in Nipponese, ignoring the rest of the shocked room, about the state of my country.

If I hadn't been mute, I might have flirted with him. I would have given him my name and asked him all the questions I had ever pondered.

If I hadn't been mute, perhaps, I could have told him I loved him. But as I was, maybe it didn't matter.

Maybe he knew the instant he saw me that he loved me too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you all think? Too sappy? Too confusing? I'm not going to write a story, just snippets, so there will be big gaps between parts. There is a companion to this, coming up next, from Kenshin's point of view. Because he's awesome like that.**

**This has been chickentyrant5.**


	5. Exile: SS Arc

**Theme: Exile**

**Setting: Silent Swan **

**Pairings: KK**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Part of an ongoing series.**

**Words: 312**

44. Exile

When the war ended, I thought, foolishly, I could have peace.

I was wrong. The new government was peaceful and strong. Only one monarchy remained, on the island of Stones, and it had ruled for a thousand years so I didn't think they had a hope of changing anyways.

The new world had no room for assassins, for killers, for the blood of the war.

So I was exiled. I wandered, everywhere, all over the country and then I fled because there were too many who wanted revenge. Too many people willing to do anything to kill me, even if they took the whole world down with them.

I came to Britisle on a whim. It was far, it was my mortal enemy, and it was completely foreign to me. I spoke a little Britislander, from listening to foreigners in the market, but not nearly enough.

I stayed, working at an inn, for a year and learned the language and the culture. Then I continued to wander in relative peace.

My legend, the legend of Battousai, had reached even here, and when one person recognized me many began to seek me. I turned countless nobles away in their quests to get me to teach or fight for them. Still, no challenger came to demand a death-match.

I came to yet another tract of land, a few villages and a castle, housing another noble and his family. I met a man who wanted my help negotiating with the Nipponese here.

He offered me a place to stay, ad I accepted. It was then, in an instant, my exile ended.

There was a flower in full bloom among a sea of tangled weeds. A girl with blue eyes and no voice.

Our eyes met, and even though I was across the ocean from the farm I was born on, I was finally home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is the last one for now (for today, maybe). Expect these whenever I claim writer's block...right now, Contraposition, who I love dearly, wishes to torment me. Oh well.**

**Review! This has been chickentyrant5.**


	6. Burn

**Theme: Burn**

**Setting: AU**

**Pairing: BK**

**Warning: None**

**Note: None.**

**Words: 339**

39. Burn

"Why, Kaoru? Why do you stay with him? He's nothing but fire- all you can do is burn."

At the time, she had thought Misao's words, her dire warning, a foolish thing. Kenshin wasn't all fire, and he wasn't going to burn her.

Now she knows better. Now she knows that everything they told her about him is true. The frightening thing is that she has no idea what to do about it. Leaving seems impossible, and in her heart she cannot bring herself to look him in the eye and reject him. She knows he would nod and turn away. She also knows he would break.

"_These violent desires have violent ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder,_

_Which as they kiss, consume_."

Was she being consumed? Was she ash, burned to dust by his desires? Looking at him, watching him, she feels cold and alone. Doubting Kenshin is doubting that the sky is blue, and the grass is green. He is fundamental now. What can she do?

Hugging her knees, she says nothing. One day, she will muster the courage to go on. Until then, she huddles by him, unwilling to let him warm her any longer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you still here?"

The question, from him, is entirely unexpected. She feels like she's been slapped. "Because I love you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? There's no answer to that that I can give to you."

"You know perfectly well how this will end." He whispers, eyes haunted. "Didn't your parents teach you not to play with fire?"

"Perhaps." She answers him. "Perhaps I will be burned to nothingness. But I'd rather burn with you than freeze without you, Kenshin."

A touch, a smile, a look. She doesn't need to say she loves him again. She doesn't need to hear it from him. She can feel herself on fire, crumbling into him, melting into him.

And she thinks to herself that if she burns for this, it will always be worth it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I can't sleep, thus, I write like a loon...I like this one though. Bite is actually my favorite right now. **

**Review! From chickentyrant5.**


	7. Complicated

**Theme: Complicated**

**Setting: AU.**

**Pairing: Rooster/fox.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Note: None.**

**Words: 138**

66. Complicated

"Not so fast! This is a complicated thing we're doing here."

"Complicated? Insert A into B, doesn't sound complicated to me..."

"We have to prepare ourselves first. Other wise it's no fun."

"Prepare ourselves? What have we been doing for the last hour?"

"Don't be silly. I even brought a book to help us with our technique."

"A book? Where'd you find a book on that?"

"Oh, I have my sources."

"Well, let's try it out!"

"..."

"Yes! Yes!"

"We did it! Now, let's call the others so they can join in!"

"Who knew assembling our home trivia game could be so much fun?"

"See? And you said this list was too long! Rearrange furniture, make food, assemble buzzers, and learn trivia questions by playing the practice game!"

"Now, we beat the pants off of the others!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did you think they were doing, hmm?**

**Review! This has been chickentyrant5.**


	8. Stranded

**Theme: Stranded**

**Setting: AU.**

**Pairing: KK**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Sequel possible. Would be based off Reflections OVA.**

**Words: 1,216**

13. Stranded

The sound of the waves was loud in her ears, rushing towards her. It was hot, and cold at the same time and beneath her there was a hard, gritty surface. Where was she?

Opening weighted lids, she had to close her eye immediately to block out the bright sun directly overhead. Rolling over, aware of how heavy her wet clothes were, she tried again. Sand. The ground next to her was sand...and the sound of the waves, the feel of water pouring over her, suddenly took on new meaning.

She scrambled away from the water, crawling up the beach. There were trees; she realized now, a huge forest right before her eyes. She stood shakily and made her way up the yellow slope seeking the shade at the edge of the forest.

Finally reaching the trees, she collapsed at the roots of one and lay there, breathing hard. She felt sore and tired, even though she'd barely climbed twenty feet over a fairly gentle slope. Focusing, she faced her current problems.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" She asked out loud. The last thing she clearly remembered was standing on the deck of Misao's friend's boat, looking out over the ocean, and enjoying the wind in her face. Her friends had been inside, drinking sodas and laughing. She'd been about to go join them, she recalled. After that, it was all a blank until waking up on an unfamiliar beach.

She curled up, afraid, alone, and still terribly tired. Was she sick? Oh god, let her not be sick. Here, stranded who knew where, being sick would d get her killed. Or worse.

The world began to swim before her eyes, and she succumbed to exhaustion, to the black dots at the corners of her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you have me bring her here?"

"She was sick, and you are a doctor."

"You never see people! You have Sano take to the big islands, away from here. If I weren't a doctor, you'd send me away too."

"This one sends people away because he's cursed. Once she's well, this one will get rid of her too."

"You are not cursed, Kenshin! There's no such thing as curses!"

"She's waking up, Megumi."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normally, when people were stranded on tropical islands, they lived out in the forests. They built huts and made tools. They hunted and gathered for their survival. They explored and tried and failed to escape. Sometimes there were monsters on the island, or drug smugglers, or native peoples. It was always a gritty tale of hardship and conflict.

It was nothing like that for her.

She stayed here because she chose to. If she asked, Kenshin would have Sano take her to the bigger, inhabited islands. They had airports and cities; she could go home.

But she didn't. She had had every intention of leaving until Megumi had explained to her the truth about this island and why no one lived here besides Kenshin and his two friends.

"What's your name?"

"Kaoru Kamiya. Who are you?"

"Megumi Takani."

"You're a doctor, right?"

"That's right. Welcome to the 'Cursed' Island."

"Cursed?"

"You heard Kenshin, I presume. He owns this place, doesn't allow visitors. He throws trespassers from other islands out if they try and come. He thinks he's cursed. I tell him there's no such thing, but he keeps on ignoring me."

"What kind of curse?"

"He says people who get too close to him die. But Sano and I-"

"Are you friends with him? You and Sano. Are you two his close friends?"

"...No. We hardly know him-"

"Well, then you don't know if he's wrong, do you? If he pushes you away, and you think he's an idiot, then you aren't close to him. The curse wouldn't affect you."

"There is no curse. I think the day or so at sea, coupled with dehydration and hunger, caused you to get sick. You should be fine in about ten days."

"Who cursed him?"

"I've never asked."

"He must be lonely, all by himself."

"It's his fault. If you feel so bad for him, make friends with him. Get close to him, prove to us all there's no curse."

"I think I will. I know what it's like to be alone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years to the day she had been stranded, Kaoru awoke on a beach once again.

This time, when she awoke, she was surrounded by people- a lifeguard, and bystanders in bathing suits. Te beach was not a remote island, but a crowded public beach on one of the main islands. The sand was softer, and the water was clearer. It sound of seagulls, one she hadn't heard in two years, reached her ears and she knew what had happened.

Kaoru didn't say much as she was dragged along by first a life guard, then the police. She was silent unless asked a direct question about anything but the last two years. They dressed her in fresh clothes and put her on a plane home. Twelve hours of flying over the bright blue ocean and wondering what Kenshin was doing right now. Wondering if Sano was destroying things and Megumi was scolding him for believing in curses. Or maybe, after she had started to weaken after the first three months, the doctor had begun to wonder herself. Perhaps, when Kaoru fell ill again and found her eyesight failing and her legs paralyzed, she had began to feel bad for treating Kenshin the way she had.

Two years of worming her way into the heart of what she felt was the loneliest man in the world. Two years of progressively worse health and arguing with Kenshin about her staying.

When she had said she didn't really care about dying anymore, she had probably convinced him to sedate her and have Sano dump her in civilization.

At the airport, her friends were waiting. Misao, whose energy she'd missed like anything, Aoshi and Soujiro, her older brothers, and her father, arms wide open for his little girl.

Reunion was bittersweet. Still, she makes the best of her return; enjoys all the aspects of modern life she's gone without. She works and goes out with friends and parties, lets herself be forced into blind dates and personal as because she knows everyone means well. It isn't their fault she misses the sound of waves when she sleeps, not their fault the sun here isn't as bright and the stars not as numerous.

When a year had passed, slowly, like tar dripping down through a tube, she goes out to the beach for the first time. She sits there, in the sand, and wonders what he is doing. Misao joins her there, staring at the horizon.

Somewhere across that ocean, is he looking out at the sea and thinking of her?

"What happened out there, Kaoru?"

"I..." A pause as she considers her feelings. Dare she say it? "Two people fell in love, and it forced them to part forever."

"Kaoru..." Misao watched her friends rise and start to walk away, back into the steel jungle. "What was his name?"

"Kenshin," Kaoru called back, and vanished into the city again. Misao looked at the ocean with fresh appreciation for a moment and followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was...different. I was going to write something fluffy and happy. It didn't happen. If there is a sequel, it will based off of the Reflections OVA (the one everyone hates). I consider Reflections legalized AU fanfiction. I am sorry, but I think Kenshin should have been happy and lived til a ripe old age with five kids.**

**Review! ...chickentyrant5. **


	9. Sinful

**Theme: Sinful**

**Setting: Impressions-verse**

**Pairing: KK**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Just another way First Impressions could have gone, if Kaoru and Kenshin had met somewhere else.**

**Words: 923**

19. Sinful

"Is there some fabric shortage I'm not aware of?"

"...you, shut up. Now, or else, I swear, I'll...I'll...look, it will be very unpleasant."

"Are you aware that's 15 degrees outside?"

"Are you aware that I have this nifty glass I could throw at you?"

"That would be a lot more frightening if your glass wasn't plastic."

"...it would still hurt."

"Right. Your glass is empty; can I get you a refill?"

"No. No, you can't.

"What are you drinking?"

"Ice water. I'd be an idiot to get drunk dressed like this."

"True, but the alcohol would make you feel warmer."

"You sound like you have an ulterior motive. Just like the last...twenty...seven? ...guys who tried to hit on me."

"Only twenty seven? You must be intimidating."

"I am. I'm so intimidating that you're just going to leave now, aren't you?"

"As fun as it would be to see you try for thirty, I think I'll stay and enjoy the view."

"The view! Excuse me! What am I, a piece of art?"

"Most art doesn't violate the indecent exposure laws, but..."

"I am not violating the indecency exposure laws! Although I think Tokio might be. The girl over there, the one with the scary tall guy behind her."

"The one threatening to stab everyone?"

"Yeah. Speaking of stabbing, I have this toothpick..."

"A toothpick. How scary. What are you going to do with...never mind."

"Let me put it this way: it'll hurt and it'll be a very embarrassing trip to the ER."

"Are you a violent drunk?"

"I'm not drunk!"

"No, but if you'd turned around for about a second longer, I could have slipped something into your drink."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"If I got caught, I might get fined, I suppose. It would depend on how many people you murdered while drunk."

"I wouldn't murder anyone. Maim, castrate maybe."

"...now I am glad I didn't drug you. Sedatives would probably be better."

"I'm going to go hide out in the bathrooms now, okay? Bye. Please don't stalk me."

"Stalk you? What exactly is your definition of 'stalk'?"

"Please, never come near me again, you're weird even by my standards."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misao Makimachi, I am going to kill you. Slowly and painfully, possibly even agonizingly."

"Who was that guy you were talking to? He seemed interested!"

"Misao, have you seen what I'm wearing? Every male with a pulse is 'interested'!"

"You didn't threaten him with death, did you? He's not bad, I mean considering some of the guys who've dated..."

"If by 'dated' you mean you've forced me to stand near in bars, and sit with at restaurants, than yeah, I guess. Do you have my purse?"

"Yeah. Why do you need it?"

"Going to bathroom, need purse to moisturize skin..."

"You are going to break out a window, aren't you? No way. Moisturize, hah!"

"Misao...please? Please let me escape before some guy tries to fondle me!"

"You need guys on you! You have no life!"

"I'm never coming out of this bathroom!"

"Oh yes you are! I'll drag you out, damn it! Drag you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...let me make it clear that I do not wish to be here."

"I noticed by the way your friend handcuffed you to the bar."

"She seems to think that you are interested. I think our interests are different."

"I think you think wrongly. Let me get you a drink. Water?"

"I don't want a drink. I'll hurt you!"

"You're incapacitated and thus no longer scary enough to stop me."

"I'm refusing to drink this. What are you drinking, hm?"

"Water, since you obviously don't approve of drinking anything else."

"At least if you try anything, you can't blame it on alcohol."

"I'll be good, I promise."

"That's what they all say...then the cops drag them off for possession."

"I've meaning to ask you this. What's your name?"

"It's Kaoru. What's yours?"

"Kenshin."

"No last name?"

"You didn't give me yours."

"I feel like you might stalk me."

"I feel like you might hire people to kill me."

"It's Kamiya."

"It's Himura. Does your family run a dojo around her somewhere?"

"I run the dojo. My family's dead. Mostly."

"What happened to the ones who aren't dead?"

"They hate me or they're too young to run a dojo- yes! I got the handcuffs off!"

"Are you going to run away now?"

"Being stalked is a bad thing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru? Who is that?"

"His name's Kenshin Himura. Can we leave now?"

"Later, later. Did you get his number or something?"

"No. Misao, didn't we talk about the whole handcuffing thing-"

"Go back over there and get some information! Or I won't give you a ride home."

"Misao!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Back again already, Kaoru? I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't. But Misao is being all pushy again."

"Do you like coffee?"

"Coffee? I love coffee."

"When do you get off work usually?"

"Around five- wait, why do you care?"

"Where should I meet you?"

"I'm not going to grab coffee with someone I met at a bar-especially dressed like this."

"'The Javelin Club' it is. I'll meet you at five-thirty."

"Yeah, there is no way I-oh, Misao's calling me! Bye!"

"Hang on- take this."

"Your jacket?"

"It's cold out there. I wouldn't want you to get sick. Don't dress this sinfully for our date, please."

"Sinful? I am not sinful!"

"You look pretty sinful to me. Your friend is making some scary hand motions, I think you should go."

"It is not a date."

"If you say so, Kaoru."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alternate beginning for First Impressions. The reason its dialogue only is that a) I'm lazy and b) I think it makes the conversations work better. What is Kaoru wearing, you ask? Well, I actually don't know. If I figure out what her outfit looks like, I'll put a description up with the next theme. **

**The next one I hope will be part of the SS arc. Fluff? Angst? Who knows? **

**Review! ...chickentyrant5.**


	10. Murder

**Theme: Murder**

**Setting: Same universe as Stranded**

**Pairing: KK, KT, EK if you squint, and sibling relationship ET.**

**Warnings: Death. Suicide. **

**Notes: Sequel to Stranded. **

**Words: 694**

6. Murder

"Kaoru, someone is coming." Kenshin said to her in a low voice. She could tell form his tone it is not someone he wanted to see. She wondered who it could be to inspire this discomfort in him. Megumi and Sano would never return, she had begged them not to. There were no others she knew of that would come looking...

The door opened loudly, nearly breaking off of its hinges. There was a tall man, with white hair, staring at Kenshin like he was the devil himself. She knew who he was from all the things Kenshin had told her when she was confined to her bed; when she'd told him she was willing to die for him without regret.

"You must be Enishi." Kaoru murmured. Her voice was weak. He looked surprised that she knew him, but recovered quickly.

"You poor woman. Shacked up with a murderer."

"I am happy to be with him." She replied calmly. The rage in his eyes frightened her; it was twisted by time and hate, so much that if he lost it, he would go mad. Hen again, he probably already was.

"He's killing you."

"Kenshin is not my murderer. You are." Her words hit him like physical blows; he gasped and stared at her.

"He keeps you here even though he knows you will die!"

"I will die because of the curse you put upon him. How is it his fault? People can never refuse heir loved ones anything. I begged him to let me stay with him, I knew the danger. He tried to send away once ad it didn't work; what was to gain from us both being unhappy?"

"I...I..."'

"If my brother...were to ever behave the way you do...I would be ashamed of him. Tomoe must be ashamed of you, for hounding Kenshin for all this time."

"He killed her! He stabbed her!"

"Why was Tomoe in front of him when he attacked, Enishi?"

"She...she...he killed her!"

"People give their lives for people they love al the time. It is the mark of true love. Would you have died for Tomoe?"'

"Yes! Yes, she was my sister!"

"And Kenshin was her husband."

"You're wrong...you're wrong..." The man gripped his head painfully, tearing at his hair pitifully. He stored at an equally disturbed Kenshin, who was holding Kaoru' hand as though it were his lifeline. He couldn't believe she was saying all these things. Absolving him of the guilt he had carried for so many years.

"You chose to get involved! Its suicide, you knew that!"

"Yes. I choose death because that is what lovers do. They die for their loved ones."

"He wouldn't die for you!"

"He tried. I watched him try to drown himself, over and over." Her voice was getting weaker now, and she squeezed Kenshin's hand.

"Enishi, please." Kenshin whispered. "She's not strong enough to fight with you. Leave her."

Unable to formulate a response, the man left, leaving the door open wide. He seemed almost frenzied, insane. Losing her eyes, Kaoru spoke again, this time to Kenshin.

"You aren't...a...murderer...love you..."

"I love you, too. Kaoru." He whispered, clinging to her in terror. She was dying. When she was gone, what would he do? How could he go on?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here." Enishi thrust a small vial at him. "Tomoe's last gift."

"What is it?"

"Poison. For when she dies." He understood the implication. Enishi was giving him a way out. It was his twisted idea of mercy, but Kenshin appreciated it.

"Can you free her?"

"No," The white-haired man replied bitterly. "I tried, but there is too much hate left in the spell. I cannot."

"Thank you, then. Will you bury us?"

"...where?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I will do that, for you. As repentance for her life."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The graves were unmarked, but flowers grew in abundance where normally there were headstones.

Leaning on the shovel he had used to dig the graves ,Enishi sighed. If he looked hard enough ,Tomoe was there, tending to the graves. Looking at him, asking him for help. He moved to the phantom's side, straightening a plant.

Beside him, his sister smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Depressing, kind of like Reflections, and containing Enishi. Odyssey also contains Enishi (at least in my head, since I haven't written it) as replacing Kenshin when he vanishes. The idea is, he comes because he's been wandering for a while trying to understand Kenshin after he realizes he didn't kill Tomoe. When he learns he's disappeared, he comes to meet Kaoru, his wife, and take his place so he can really atone for causing Kenshin so much pain, and for hurting his sister. **

**I should be working on Contraposition, but it's so hard!**

**Review! This has been...chickentyrant5.**


	11. Kiss: SS Arc

**Theme: Kiss**

**Setting: Silent Swan Arc**

**Pairings: KK**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Part of an ongoing series**

**Words: 638**

40. Kiss

It was in the garden, beneath the moon, like something out a fairytale. He was holding my hand, ignoring how very ugly it was, and reciting a poem. It was a poem I had had framed at home, as a child, and it brought back memories.

'_The wind blew flowers_

_Across the face of the moon_

_To adorn its pretty head with _

_Ornament sweet in sight and scent._

_Jasmine pouring 'cross the sky_

_Silvery in the moon's bright smile_

_Smiling at the wind's deep care.'_

We stood there, watching the moon overhead. The stars twinkled brightly, as if winking at me. The garden was shadowy, the white flowers stark and glowing.

"You remind me, Kaoru," Kenshin whispered softly. "Of that jasmine."

And then he turned my face towards his and kissed me, as though we weren't strangers. As if we'd known each other for longer than two weeks.

If I had planned my first kiss, I could not have improved it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One afternoon, John made a point of seeking me out and leading me down to the beach. I loved the ocean, even though it made me homesick. I would have nightmares for days afterwards, which was why Kenshin never brought me here. John, unfortunately, did not possess Kenshin's uncanny ability to read me and thought the sight of the sea might cheer me up.

He held my wrist, and I pulled it away after a moment. I didn't want John. He was kind, and good, and would make someone a fine husband on day. He was just so...Britislander sometimes. He always spoke to me as though I was eight instead of eighteen, and it never occurred to him that I was capable of learning. It was my looks that enchanted him and made him seek my company, not my spirit. Sitting next to him in utter silence, I didn't know what to say. My hands itched to work, to spin and sew and weave. I needed my work. Being alone and quiet only made me think, and my thoughts never led me anywhere good.

He interrupted my gloomy thoughts. "Betty, the ocean is nice, isn't it?"

I nodded dumbly. Why did he ever ask me anything when he knew I wouldn't answer him?

He looked at me fondly, and I felt bad for thinking so uncharitably of me. He had taken me in, albeit against my will. And if he hadn't brought me here, across the sea, I would never have met Kenshin.

My heart warmer, I smiled up at him. He did something entirely unexpected then.

He leaned down and kissed me.

After an awkward second, I pushed him away. He was nice enough, but he wasn't the one I wanted. When we returned uncomfortably to the house, I fled to my rooms to work on my seven shirts. I didn't want to see his disappointed eyes, looking at me in confusion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I returned home after freeing my family from my stepmother's curse, Misao and I discussed kissing.

When she asked me how many men had kissed me while she was gone, and I said two, she was positively giddy.

"Two men, vying for your affections! How exciting!"

"It's not what you think, Misao." I laughed. "There was never any question of who I wanted to kiss me."

"Oh, you're so mean." She sniffed. "Did they know you were kissing others behind their backs?"

"Are you joking? Kenshin would have skewered him."

"A duel for your affections? Kaoru, you really are no fun."

"It wouldn't have been a duel, but a slaughter, and I wasn't interested in having two anyway."

"It's not a question of what you want, you want to make your man work for you...did it ever get beyond kissing?"

"Misao!"

"You're getting all red! Tell me all about it!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This was fun to write...I do like love triangles where one of the 'competitors' has no chance. Like Shinji in Tournament. John is a nice guy; he's just a bigot and slightly stupid. KK all the way! Oh, and I wrote the poem Kenshin recites. That is such an awesome mental picture...**

**Review! This has been chickentyrant5.**


	12. Long Hours

**Theme: Long Hours**

**Setting: Alternate version of First Impressions; set after Sinful**

**Pairing: KBK **

**Warnings: Battousai. Death threat. Gohei. Enough said.**

**Notes: Sequel to Sinful.**

**Words: 1,340**

17. Long Hours

There were times when being an immortal demonic shadow assassin was great fun.

And there were times when he wished he'd died of cholera with the rest of his family.

This was one of the latter days. He was engaging in one of the wild card activities he was forced to endure every one in a while. Collaboration. Specifically, helping the vampire rogue hunters catch particularly dangerous rogues. The rogue in question was calling himself the Donut Master, which didn't seem all that dangerous to Kenshin, but then again Hiko had sent him on this assignment so it was probably punishment for spiking his sake with LSD. Again. At the time, it had been worth it just to see his Shishou act like total moron.

Now, it seemed like a stupid idea. It wasn't the vampire himself- he was a complete nutcase and rather enjoyable to fight because one, he sucked, and two, he yelled the most ridiculous things like "I shall devour the rainbow of chicken wings!" It was good for everyone's morale. It wasn't the team who was supposed to be helping him, since they were reasonably focused, intelligent, and had a sense of humor.

No, it was their boss, Gohei Himura. Gohei Himura thought he was God' gift to women, was prejudiced against...everyone, and finally and most horribly, was completely convinced that Kenshin was a kinky homosexual in denial. Those were his exact words.

He'd dealt with comments on his slightly feminine appearance before, but after seeing him slaughter people, objects, and idiots, they'd stopped. Fast. Gohei was too thick to notice the way his hand kept moving toward the hilt of his blade. He also missed the telltale twitch of his right eye. The only person who could really read Kenshin's emotions was Kaoru Kamiya, one of the volunteers on the rogue unit. And she only knew that because she and Kenshin were...well, she didn't know what they were. The relationship could be considered 'stalker-stalkee'. They had met at a bar somewhere and he had ended up hounding her into going to coffee with him. This was her perspective- he considered the coffee a date. And he wasn't stalking her. Really, he wasn't. He hadn't gotten her contact information out of her cell when she went to the bathroom at the coffeehouse.

Okay, so he was stalking her.

But Kaoru was not the problem. She would come around eventually. The problem was that idiot Gohei, who had decided once again to force his presence upon them while they tried and failed to work out a list of targets for Donut Master. Apparently, the bearded man was bored, because he was engaging in his favorite pastime: picking on Kenshin.

"So, cupcake, when are you and Kamatari hooking up?"

"My guess is that Mortar changed Donut Master. Mortar is known for half-changing tem and then reversing the change so that his victim goes insane. He usually creates rogues when he's trying to flee, and we were close to catching him right about when Donut Master was released." Kenshin shut Gohei out, hoping his temper could stand the idiot's assault before he decapitated him and mounted his head on the wall.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. A secret romance? Give it up, fruitcake."

"Your priority is to catch Donut Master alive, because Mortar might have old him something. We can drain all his memories and take a look. The other possibility is that-"

There was a hand on his shoulder. A large, hairy-knuckled, macho hand. Gohei laughed insanely. "What, does that make you uncomfortable, you pumpkin? Don't go falling in love with me now-"

The assassin turned around, grabbed Gohei by the neck and slammed his head into the nearest empty desk as hard as he could. The desk in question was Kamatari's. Everyone in the room was fairly certain that Kamatari would have the brains to nod and smile when he heard how the desk was broken; hell, he'd probably be happy.

Kenshin turned around as though he hadn't been destroying office equipment and continued to talk as though he'd never been interrupted. "-that Mortar sent him into our jurisdiction so he could get in without being caught. Kaoru, that means you can't go anywhere alone."

"Why not?"

"Mortar has a thing for siren blood. He catches them and drains them to death slowly. He savors it."

"Plus there's all this paperwork." Another teammate piped up.

Gohei had regained consciousness, as he was standing up and rubbing his bloody forehead. "Man, pound cake, didn't know you were into...that kind...of stuff..."

His voice slowed and then cracked. Because despite his generally good self control, Kenshin did have a bit of a problem with people who poked fun at his hair, height, supposed femininity, or sexual orientation. Plus Gohei kept referring to him as various forms of dessert.

And so Kenshin was now...smiling. Not a happy, I-am-joyful kind of smile, but a creepy, you-are-going-to-die-and-that-brings-me-good-feelings kind of smile. A smile of a shadow assassin. Advancing on the shaken Gohei, Kenshin laughed. His eyes, narrowed into a death-glare, were cold and intense.

"I am going to rip you r innards out and pickle them."

"Oh, great, he's cracked." Kaoru muttered.

"I am going to shred you into tiny little pieces so that they won't be able to identify what you are, let alone who you are...assuming there are even remains."

"Just-just put down the sword okay? W can talk about this."

"Who said anything about the sword? I plan on killing you with my bare hands." Kenshin rolled up his sleeves and Gohei screamed.

"EEEK! Don'tkillmedon'tkillmedon'tkiiilllmeeee..."

"Why shouldn't I kill you? You're irritating, you're stupid, and you keep referring to me as 'cupcake'."

At that moment, the tension was broken by the ringing of a phone. It took a moment to comprehend that it was the scary demon's cell phone. Sighing, Kenshin answered it.

"Battousai."

"Uh, Kenshin? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sano, why do you ask?"

"Because one of the vampire hunters who you're supposed to be helping just called and said you'd snapped."

"...damn."

"Hiko says not to kill Gohei; we need his organization's cooperation."

"I'd be doing them a favor." The redhead said with a sigh. "Fine, fine I'll leave him alive and relatively unharmed..."

"Hiko also said not to mentally torture him."

"No one lets me have any fun."

"Listen, can I-"

"No, I will not lend you money. Goodbye, Sano."

Closing his phone and dropping it into his pocket, he sighed. "You get to live because Shishou enjoys tormenting me. Now shut up or I'll kill you."

"But-you just said that..."

"I lied." Kenshin interjected smoothly. Gohei decided to take the smart route and hurriedly exited the office. The rest of the teammates in the office got back to work, determinedly not looking at him. Smirking and feeling much better, Kenshin began marking on the giant map on the wall as though the last five minutes had not happened.

When the day was over and they were allowed to leave, the traumatized team ran out of the office as if they were cockroaches being chased by Raid. Kenshin was the last to leave, since he had to pick up the splintery pieces of the poor, defenseless desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're not gay, are you?" Kaoru drawled later. Kenshin had accidentally shown up at a club while she was there. She was still trying to figure out who was supplying him with her schedule-she suspected Megumi because she'd tried it once before- but when she found out, there would be pain. Oh, there would be pain. Waiting for her 'boyfriend' to answer, she hoped and prayed that Gohei had been right. Then it would mean he didn't have an unhealthy obsession with her. Right?

"Straight as an arrow, sweetheart." She sighed and stared moodily at her drink.

She'd come around somehow, Kenshin mused as he stared at her frown.

After all the long, hard hours he'd put into getting close to her- even enduring Gohei Hiruma- she had better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I usually post two or three of these themes at once since they're so short. Is that okay or would you prefer one at a time? This was fun to write; it's an alternate version of the way FI could have been (same characters, same universe, but diff. scenarios). **


	13. Want: SS Arc

**Theme: Want**

**Setting: Silent Swan Arc**

**Pairings: KK**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Part of the SS Arc.**

**Words: 649**

12. Want (noun, meaning absence) (noun, meaning wish)

During the winter, when it snowed and the water was all frozen over, I felt both happy and sad. Sad, because I was trapped inside with everyone who didn't like me. Sad, because it was social season and I spent a lot of time shut up in my room, being kept out of the way of the guests. Happy, because Kenshin, too avoided said guests and would sit with me in my room and talk. At least he gave me company.

Still, he did, alas, have a life beyond me, and when he was called away by a friend for help, he prepared to leave. He was going to the only trade port where Nipponese were allowed to live unsupervised. Yes, unsupervised; the Britisle government believed us that incapable. He promised me he would return, and I nodded and smiled like it didn't matter. I cried a little in my room that night, but no matter. I was determined to be strong.

The week went by, crawling like a baby with one leg and one arm. I worked late into the night and early in the morning, hoping to distract myself form the absence of Kenshin by my side. I spent a night when even the servants got dressed up to attend a party alone, because no one, not even Jane, thought I was good enough to go to a formal event. They were right; I had few possessions of my own. Two sets of clothes, my sewing things, and a dagger. A few gifts and trifles from friends. Nothing spectacular.

The afternoon he returned, the snow was especially thick and white. His hair, uncovered by hat or scraf against the cold, stood out plainly against the stark white. I suddenly appreciated he beauty of the snow, and wondered when I had become such a lovesick maiden. He was with several other men, who were helping him carry a huge amount of packages. They were villagers, from what I understood.

They unloaded the packages mostly in the shed, but a few of the larger ones were carried into the parlor. The villagers left, and Kenshin stepped into the house, shrugging off his cloak and kneeling down before me.

"Good afternoon."

I smiled in greeting, putting down the half made shirt carefully so I could hug him properly. He was warm, despite the weather, and I didn't want to let go. Still, I did, glancing questioningly at the bundles and boxes wrapped in uniform, scratchy brown cloth.

"I brought back gifts. Mostly for you, but some things for our hosts too. From the Nippon market there."

The Nippon market in Britisle? I had heard it was a little piece of home, but had never ventured there, outside this manor. I didn't have nay desire to travel; needed a stable place to work on my seven shirts. The prospect of gifts excitedly; Kenshin would bring me something meaningful, or useful. He wouldn't waste his time on anything I wouldn't want.

When he stacked two large boxes in front of me, and motioned for me to open them, I dug right in with sore fingers.

The first box was just clothes. She could tell just by looking they were high-quality, even the work clothes. It was clear I would soon be able to go to parties, if I so chose. The next box had a bokken, some training armor, and hair ribbons. I wasn't sure how he knew about my hair ribbon collection back home, but even if by chance, it was a wonderful gift.

The last box contained a jasmine blossom made of colored glass. I was forcibly reminded of the time he had recited poetry to me, and immediately started blushing. No one else understood why.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I bought everything." Kenshin explained.

I just nodded, wanting to thank him but not knowing how.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Isn't this sweet? It made me happy inside. The theme chart I picked isn't very good, I feel...it doesn't spark anything in me. I might do fifty of these and fifty of a different chart...just to shake things up. Oh, and the next one is canon. That's right, I wrote something that wasn't AU. **

**Review! Joyfully, chickentyrant5.**


	14. Luck

**Theme: Luck**

**Setting: Canon; can be anywhere between mid-Kyoto arc to after Jinchuu arc.**

**Pairing: Slight KK**

**Warning: None**

**Notes: My first piece of canon fanfiction. Shocking, I know.**

**Words: 319**

54. Luck

After my mother died, I remember a neighbor of mine commenting that I was "low on luck." At the time, I thought nothing of it; Mother was gone, dead, never coming back. I had more important things to worry about. Father was drowning in grief, trying desperately not to lose himself in it. There was no time to ponder something as abstract as luck.

And yet those words came back, always to haunt me. When the older boys picked on me. When people made disparaging comments. When I felt like I would never get better no matter how hard I tried. At times like that, I felt as luckless as could be.

Then, Father, my father, died in the Seinan War. I remember crying when he left to go, telling him he had better come back. When he didn't, I wondered if I could have done something, anything to prevent it. Reason said to keep going, it was not my fault. But I bore the guilt anyway.

Gohei Himura taunted me, becoming a false Battousai. His was perhaps the worst turn of luck yet; to lose my livelihood, my only real skill. To lose everything my father had left my. My honor was being ground into dust. This, I thought, was the end. Luck had pushed me over the edge.

But I was wrong. Luck had been in my favor after all.

For with the false Battousai came the real one. A rurouni named Himura Kenshin. Some twist of fate had sent a little piece of happiness to combat the loneliness.

When he came into my life, so did the sunshine. With him followed friends, students, happiness...even love, in time, returned to me when he stepped into my home.

Maybe I wasn't low on luck. Maybe I'd just lost it.

Maybe it had been found by a hapless rurouni, and he had come to me to return it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First ever piece of canon, from Kaoru's point of view...need feedback. Canon, in my opinion, is much harder than AU. AU you have your own world; canon you're in someone else's. Scary stuff, trying to write it...**

**Review! A little scared, chickentyrant5.**


	15. Right

Theme: Right

Setting: AU

Pairing: KK

Warning: None

Notes: May become a series

Words: 207

76. Right

Right and wrong are strange things, because while the majority may agree on one definition for one subject, there is always one person who believes otherwise. And people can change. Minds can change. How do you know what it's like unless you've been there? How can you judge another's right by your own?

Take Kenshin and I, for example.

The world has always told us we are wrong. Because we are seven years apart. Because I am too young and only want the feeling of self-importance dating an older guy gives. Because he is too old and being a sicko. Because he's after only one thing and I am only there because of teenage sentimentality.

And yet neither of us can bring ourselves to care.

Because younger doesn't mean stupider and older doesn't mean perversion. Because happiness is not an ego boost and love is not a badge of honor. Because others' inability to manage their relationships and all their different aspects does not affect ours. Because I love him and he loves me, the rest of the world can go screw itself.

When we go for walks on warm summer nights, enjoying the peace of the light breeze, I know this is right.

Nothing else matters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am on a roll...I do a lot of experimentation in these themes. Including my very first attempt at darkfic, Bite...which is probably my favorite. Either that or the scene in Kiss where Kenshin recites poetry. Well, there will most likely be sequels to this one, it's interesting...**

**Review! ...chickentyrant5 to the rescue!**


	16. Polish

**Theme: Polish**

**Setting: AU**

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: This is iffy, even for me. May have sequel.**

**Words: 596**

61. Polish

"Excuse me, but are you going to watch me polish the floor for the whole time you're here?"

Kaoru Kamiya, unfortunate daughter of the late Koshijiro Kamiya, was sent to live with an old, old, elementary-school friend of her father. A man who called himself Seijuro Hiko XIII. Yes, he actually signed that name on checks and public documents. While waiting for her home, smashed by the invaders who had killed her father, to be restored, she was staying with Hiko. The man, however, seemed to think it was his prerogative to work her to the bone while he drank sake...and sake...and still more sake.

And now this weirdo, with long hair and a scarred face, was mocking her. or checking her out. While she got down on her hands and knees and suffered over the stupid floor. Why Hiko needed polished floors when he was a bloody hermit, she failed to comprehend. Still, it would be rude to say no. If this guy spent anymore time staring at her, she was going to hurt someone. Preferably him.

"I'm trying to figure out who you are and why you would be here." The stranger explained.

"It's Kaoru, and I am here because my father died six months ago and the insurance people are slow."

"Life insurance?"

"Home insurance. He was the victim of a gang raid."

"My condolences." His tone was appropriately somber, and she relaxed slightly. "But why are you polishing the floor?"

"Because I live here, and it's rude for guests not to work."

"You live here? Willingly?"

"Not like I have a choice."

"I feel for you. Truly, I do. Living with Shishou...is like...like...I don't even have a metaphor to describe how awful he is."

"You seem to know him well."

"I'm his first...and only, thankfully...apprentice."

"In pottery?"

"In swords. You haven't seen his katana? He hangs them on a wall somewhere...I'm not sure where, someone accidentally set fire to his cabin a while ago.'

"How do you accidentally burn down someone's house?"

"You drop a can of gasoline on the roof, go up to clean it, and drop your candle on the roof. Then you run away."

"That doesn't sound like an accident to me."

"I see my idiot is here." The man in question was standing in the doorway, effectively blocking it if, say, you wanted to escape. "Do you still wet the bed?"

"Are you still a slave driver? Look at poor Kaoru, on the floor. What kind of host are you?"

"It's not my fault her father died. I'm doing her a favor by taking her in."

"Right. A favor. You know, Kaoru, I have an empty apartment leased til the end of the year. If you need a place to stay that's not on a mountain in the middle of nowhere..."

"That sounds...delightful, actually. Why do you have an empty apartment?" Kaoru commented. "And who exactly are you?"

"I needed the empty one for a work thing in this part of town." He said. "And I'm Kenshin."

"Sounds plausible enough. When can I move in?"

"Whenever is fine."

"Right, let me polish the floor, and-"

Kenshin rolled his eyes and neatly overturned a bucket of water onto the floor. It spilled across the wood quickly. "There. Now, it's shiny. If you can pack right now, I'll take you there and you can get settled in tonight."

Before anyone, including Hiko, could protest, Kaoru shoved past the tall, muscular man and ran into her room and to pack her suitcase.

She never wanted to polish a floor again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gah, this is odd...I don't even know if it makes nay sense. I may be forced to write a sequel just to try and figure out where I'm going with this. **

**Review! Blah, blah, blah...chickentyrant5.**


	17. Court

**Theme: Court**

**Setting: Not sure if it's AU or not.**

**Pairings: SM**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: None**

**Words: 409**

26. Court

What is 'courting', anyways?

I mean, sure it's flowers and candy. Sure it's dinner by candlelight and stargazing in summer. But what is really courting?

Because I've tried the flowers, the chocolate, and every romantic spot between here and the moon, and still Megumi don't know I exist. No, wait she knows; she just don't care.

On our dates something is bound to go wrong. Gangs attack in the middle of dessert, bugs mysteriously swim in the soup, you name it, it's gone badly. Kaoru and Misao's advice always sucks, too. Poetry? What self-respecting man recites...no, wait, Kenshin...exactly! What self-respecting, straight man recites/writes poetry!

Besides, the vixen doesn't want any of that girly stuff. No, what Megumi wants is...Kenshin. Figures. Kaoru, the two little girls, any girl you name, he can get them. But I, Sanosuke Sagara, can't even get Megitsune to stop calling me Rooster-head.

'Fox' is a compliment, you know. Foxes have lots of good things, like...fluffy tails...sneaky, sly, plotting against us all...

Well, I don't mean it that way! I mean she's a vixen because she flirts with every little...except me. Grr...is it the hair! Is my hair not long and shiny enough for her/ Am I too tall, or too young, or too...something. Is it because I keep busting my hand? I mean, I only bust my hand because Kenshin keeps attracting these nutcases with a vendetta!

Not that I was a nutcase with a vendetta...I was totally smart about it! I looked him up, and I only got lost once...Even if he pounded me, I injured him! No, wait, I didn't. Is that it? She thinks I'm weak? After all the thugs I've fended off her? I'll show her, I'll pound every wacko between here and Hokkaido if I have to...

Man, it's like all we do is argue, argue, and argue! She's always on my case about hurting myself, like I want to get stabbed with a sword? Do I look like I'm a moron?

Shut up, you. I'll pound you! I will!

Oh, so I'm not smart enough for the fox, is it? Fine, I give up! I don't want her! I don't need some smart-ass foxy lady on me twenty-four seven, especially one in love with my best friend. Who needs Megumi, anyways?

...oh, hell, did I really write a whole page about her? I should writ about other stuff like fighting...and gambling...and...um...food! Yeah, the vixen makes good...

Forget this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SM...odd, for me, but I like the way this turned out. Is Sano in character? I can't tell. **

**Review! From a very tired chickentyrant5.**


	18. Destroy

**Theme: Destroy**

**Setting: End of Betrayal**

**Pairings: KT, AT**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Found this in a file today. Figured, what the heck.**

**Words: 250**

84. Destroy

The rain of sakura has turned to the rain of blood, and it no longer matters.

The innocent pink has darkened to red, and the white of snow is not pure anymore.

She found salvation from that empty space beside her, where the petals kept on falling unhindered. She was rescued by him, by the blood he spilled. By the blood she sought to spill. The shine of his blade- it is both life and death for her. Kiyosato died by that blade. She must destroy it.

Or be destroyed herself.

Now she does not walk through the rain of blood. She drowns in a sea of it, sees nothing but the red of her revenge.

This time, there is no salvation. Time has frozen over. The rain has frozen over.

Now, it snows. Empty white snow falling from the blank white sky, and he sharp and terrible before her.

Behind him, she can see the other Tomoe, beneath a rain of flowers, standing at Kiyosato's side. A blurred vision, faint like a spirit and the blood does not stain them. It falls through them.

The blood cannot stain what has already been. Her memories are safe, locked inside her.

Kenshin-Battousai-murderer-the words blur together as tears of blood drip down his face.

She prays he will not save her this time. She prays she dies like this, at his side.

Kiyosato's eyes look down on her as she fades away.

Around her, the snow is stained with rich red blood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Canon. KT. Angsty. I like this piece. The images in my minds- of Tomoe seeing a vision of herself with Akira, as faint spirits that are untouched by the blood as it falls through them- are clear. Still, it isn't my normal kind of fic, so feedback on characterization? Totally appreciated.**

**Review! ...chicken...tyrant...5...**


	19. Bitter

**Theme: Bitter**

**Setting: Canon, after Trust and Betrayal**

**Pairing: KT**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Another attempt at canon. I love canon KT, but it's difficult to write.**

**Words: 150**

69. Bitter

The rains run bitter and the nights run cold, but her phantom hands upon his shoulder glow faintly in the dark.

He can feel them- the lightest touch of a happier yesterday, of a promised tomorrow that never did come- resting, pushing, opening the way to him.

The rains run bitter with blood, and the nights run cold with death, but Tomoe's hands continue to hold him.

While the naked blade is sheathed, even in death they are not parted.

The sun may yet rise again, and gleam on an age of peace.

Until then, until that moment, he will follow the guidance of ghosts and spirits, for no other company is left to him.

'Live,' she whispers, and he nods and tries hard not to cry. Still, tears come.

Even soaked in red blood, her hands can touch him. And for now, forever, it will have to be enough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another canon piece, since people didn't hate the first one. I like KT, despite what people may think. KK is still, without a doubt, my favorite pairing, but KT is beautiful in its tragedy.**

**Review! ...chickentyrant5**


	20. Myth

Theme: Myth

Settings: AU

Pairings: None

Warnings: None

Notes: Not sure how this turned out. Probably will have sequel.

Words: 1,354

85. Myth

They tell stories by night, the mythical creatures who gather every night at the Stuffed Quail. They speak, turn-by-turn, of life, of love, of all the things they have seen and done over the course of their lives.

And, invariably, they speak of the Darks.

The mysterious, unknown Darks, which supposedly were the first of all mythical creatures. Older than dragons, older than anything. The ultimate predators, who cut a swath through the world, ruling a kingdom in the mountains.

Legend fancies that there was a great war, and the Darks were overcome by the greater numbers of the humans. Or maybe they fought amongst themselves. Perhaps they all evolved into the wide variety that exists today. Still, there is one story that all know of the Darks.

The story of the Hitokiri Battousai, the dangerous and fearsome killer who fought during the first war. No one knows what really happened to the assassin, but all believe his story. On nights when the appetite for fear cannot be sated, Kaoru Kamiya was often called out to tell of the latest development in the story.

A man had appeared, ravaging the city and indiscriminatingly killing people, calling himself Hitokiri Battousai and claiming he used Kaoru's father's sword style. The newspaper articles, the rumors in the streets, Kaoru's own suffering added a layer of real terror to the story. Could it be that a Dark, a wild and crazy Dark, stalked the shadows, waiting for his next kill?

These thoughts occupied her mind as she patrolled the streets, hoping and not hoping to meet the Battousai. Her school, her father's last ideal, her world defiled due to one madman? She would not have it. Never, never could she sit back and watch this killer smear blood over her father's Katsujin-ken.

But the hitokiri continued to elude her.

Stopping at a street corner, she glanced around for thugs. There was man standing across the street, a hat pulled low over his face. The cloak he was wearing had a high collar so that you could just barely see one eye, and even that in shadow. A man who didn't want to be recognized, then? Tensing, she watched him carefully.

He didn't budge, and she waited in vain at the corner for an hour longer before her brother found her and forced her to come with him back to the Stuffed Quail for a rest.

Once there, she sat morosely on a stool and propped her head in her hands, feeling depressed. What to do? Unless the Battousai were to attack here, now, she might never find him-

A crash behind her interrupted her thoughts. Turning she saw a hulking figure, rippled with muscle. Holding up a large sword, he yelled like a deranged man.

"I am the Hitokiri Battousai!"

Speak of the devil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold winter's night, the air dry, and he'd had nothing to do. Lately he'd been restless, traveling frequently from place to place, but now lethargy was settling in and he couldn't summon the will to move. He wanted something, something he didn't have. He wanted life, action, anything besides drifting like a dandelion seed in the wind.

He considered, again, going somewhere where the mythical was scarce and taking a human identity. As a human, he would have a chance at interaction. Among the mythical, he would always have to fear of them realizing who and what he was. He was always alien o them. At least with humans he could lie his way into a real life.

Needing distraction from heavy thoughts, he walked along the street. There had been a girl, a skydancer, there earlier, carrying a weapon. She'd been a distraction for a while- what was she doing, lurking suspiciously on a street corner like that- but now she'd left, too. Shrugging, he paused when the sound of crashing reached his ears. There was a large hole where the door had been in an inn across the street.

"I am the Hitokiri Battousai!"

Well, now he was distracted. Moving swiftly, he ducked into the inn and saw a large man, clutching a sword, threatening the customers. There was a woman, the skydancer from before, who was attacking. He didn't know whether she was the type who protected people, or if there was some vendetta, but he could also see who was going to win. The larger man had what looked to be simple tattoos but what he recognized as a strengthening spell. Once they wore off, the man's muscles would be useless, but for now he was too strong for this girl.

"You will die, foolish little girl! Then, my brother and I can finally take your dojo!" Another man, a short, old looking on was cackling now. So this was a plot to get land. His name, dragged into a plot to gain land. Rage was pulsing under his skin now, and there was no choice but to act.

"Leave her alone. If you so want a fight, I'll give you one."

"You? Fight me? Hah! I am Gohei Hiruma, the hitokiri! Master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu!" The larger man scoffed. He turned his attention back to the girl, who was fuming.

"Liar!" She screamed. "Don't desecrate my father's name!" Amused, Gohei attacked.

Or tried to. Before he could even move towards her, he was on his back, a slight depression on his chest where he'd been struck. In front of him, the stranger stood, sword extended.

"Hitokiri Battousai uses Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." He said quietly. "I cannot say I like the name...but you can't just take it from me for your own selfish ends. Now, leave, or the next strike will be a fatal one."

"You...are the Battousai!" The shorter brother screamed. "No!"

"My name is Kenshin Himura. Now, get lost. I don't have the patience to play with scum like you."

The Hiruma brother fled before Kenshin could act on his threat to kill them. They had no doubts about his truthfulness.

Kaoru moved in shock towards the supposed real hitokiri, who was trying to duck out. Cowling, she grabbed him by the hat and dragged him back. The hat came off, revealing red hair tucked into his collar.

"At least let me thank you, for saving my life."

"It was nothing. I apologize for the trouble my name has caused you. Excuse me."

"Wait!" She called. "Where are you going? The passes are blocked this time of year. Stay the night here, at the inn. My treat."

"Yes." A woman with a bun and an apron emerged from beneath a table, looking frazzled. "On my behalf, as thanks for keeping my inn relatively safe. Please stay one night."

"Whoa, what happened here?" Yahiko, Kaoru's spiky- haired, point-eyed, and proud little brother pooped in through the door.

"The real Battousai kicked the fake one's butt." Someone said excitedly. Hey pointed at a scared Kenshin, who felt like everyone was staring right at him. Which they were.

"Are you a Dark?" Yahiko asked.

"...yes." he waited for fear, for whispers, and was not disappointed. Sighing, he moved to the door to leave and found that Kaoru was in his way.

"You said you would stay the night." She said.

"I never-"

"How rude. Get upstairs right now, and put your pack down. I'll get you dinner. Tae-san!"

"But I-"

"Up or I'll belt you!"

He was being held hostage by a skydancer with a temper problem. Superb. And he was the famous assassin?

"is it true that Dark's drink vampire blood instead of sake? And that they turn into lions at night in the third quarter moon of the fifth night of the festival of-" Kenshin interrupted Yahiko's babbling with a raised hand.

"No, we drink sake...er, my master drank sake, anyway. I've never turned into a lion."

"Kenshin? Can you eat meat?"

"Meat is fine." He called back to Kaoru, who was ordering him dinner. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kaoru. Kaoru Kamiya. And that's Yahiko, my brother."

"Pleasant to meet you."

"Pleasant to meet you, too. I thought Darks were just a myth."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Right...yeah, this is totally weird, there will probably be a sequel. **

**Review! From the ever popular (or not) chickentyrant5.**


	21. Lost

**Theme: Lost**

**Setting: Same universe as Right.**

**Pairings: KK, OC/OC**

**Warnings: Deals with relationship with a wide age gap.**

**Notes: Sequel to Right.**

**Words: 416**

72. Lost

"Misa? Are you okay?"

No response. Just a head, laid down on the table, tears leaking out and leaving water stains on her sleeve.

"I heard about you and Sergei. I just-I just thought you might want to talk about him."

Still nothing, just a sorrowful silence. Misa's swollen red eyes opened, though, looking at her.

"I do know how you feel. When they're older, it's like..."

"How can you know, huh? You don't have a boyfriend."

"So I like Misao and Megumi to think."

"...go on. Is he older than you?"

"Out of college at the very least, but I've never been brave enough to ask how old he really is."

"Sergei was in college. He made me feel so...so..."

"Important? Kenshin does too. Maybe it's just that they're more mature."

"I was always nervous, you know? Trying not to look ignorant. Sometimes, if I messed up, he'd look at me, like I was stupid, and than sigh, all exasperated and show me how to do it right."

"I know what you mean. Kenshin never does that, though. Did Sergei as you out, or...?"

"We never really went out, you know? We'd sit in my room and talk."

"Kenshin invites me over sometimes. His apartment is amazing. I don't know what it is he does but it's got be really good to afford what he's got."

"How you not know that stuff?"

"It's like...like I'll be prying if I ask."

"Does he not like to talk?"

"No, he talks if I ask him questions and stuff. He just never volunteers information like I do."

"Sergei never asked anything about me."

"Sergei isn't even worth your time. What's important in a relationship is that they make you feel good about yourself."

"I know what he did as wrong, but I'm completely lost without him. And I'm failing all my classes, because instead of tutoring, I was carrying on with him. My whole life is just..."

"You can pull your grades up. Me and my friends have this study group, if you want to join us sometimes..."

"That's cool. Maybe I will. Are you good at math?"

"Megumi is. She can help you out."

"Thanks for talking. Who else knows about your...relationship with Kenshin?"

"Him, me, and now you. Don't tell anyone, please?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Come on; let's work on our history project. You don't have to be lost, Misa. Even if you are, someone is sure to find you and help you along."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Companion to Right. I like this one. It's, to me, a good look at feelings and relationships. Misa is my OC; the story there is that she had this tutor who she had a fling with, but he dumped her when the parents found out what they were doing. To me, Sergei used her and threw her away when it came time to back up his sweet words. Thus, he is the villain. **

**Review! ...a mentally disturbed and irritated chickentyrant5.**


	22. Enter

**Theme: Enter**

**Setting: Sequel to Myth**

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: None**

**Words: 241**

33. Enter.

It was as though he'd entered a different world.

He'd known about this world, it was true. He'd known there was such a thing as happiness, and family, and a place to come home to, to belong to. He knew there were people in this world that trusted.

It had just never occurred to him that he could ever come into such a world. Yet here he was.

Here he was, doing laundry while Yahiko trained, asked him thousands of questions, and fought madly with Kaoru. Here he was, making dinner while Kaoru practiced and ran errands and worked at the inn.

Here he was.

It was unbelievable- unbelievable that he could sit in the courtyard while Kaoru changed into a bird (always a different one) and flew. Unbelievable that he could sweep while she landed and changed back and was assaulted by Yahiko, who used his flash to punctuate his arguments while she manipulated tiny clouds and miniature suns to attack him.

The scene was like a fantasy: a skydancer, and a firefly, and a Dark, in harmony.

Because they accepted him, and he'd never had a sanctuary before. He knew that trouble would come; that trouble would always dog him.

But when he comes back with the heaviest of the shopping over his shoulders, Kaoru is standing at the gate.

"You're back!" She says to him.

Enter, something in her eyes tells him, and he nods and obeys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, here's the sequel to Myth. It's a little strange, though, and different in tone from the first. Should I write more? **

**Next should be the sequel to Polish. KK, of course, because I am addicted.**

**Review! From the chocolate-addicted chickentyrant5.**


	23. Disaster

**Theme: Disaster**

**Setting: Sequel to Polish**

**Pairings: KK**

**Warning: None**

**Notes: Valentine's Day gift to my readers.**

**Words: 150**

75. Disaster

She opened the door, expecting the pizza, and found Kenshin standing there instead.

"The landlord called me to tell me that you were a fire hazard." He said without preamble. "Care to explain that?"

"...it was... not my fault." She explained.

"...The newspaper referred to you as 'one-woman disaster'." Kenshin pointed out.

"I just burned some soup! I usually don't do things like this!"

"Well, that may be so, but you can't be trusted to cook on your own." He said in a tone that proved he obviously did not believe her.

"What am I supposed to eat, then?" Kaoru demanded. "Or should I starve?"

"That is a problem, now isn't it?" Kenshin said. He smiled evilly at her. "So, I suppose you'll just have to eat with me."

"Eat...with you?"

"That's right." He purred. "In fact, we can go out to dinner tomorrow night. Pick you up at seven?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Happy Valentine's Day! To celebrate, I give semi-romance. Sequel to Polish, if you couldn't tell...Contraposition, Part VI, is halfway done. As usual, the characters are mired in guilt, mired in dirt, or mired in...Shishio?**

**Review! Happy V-day from chickentyrant5.**


	24. The Cheesecake War: Cry

**Theme: Cry**

**Setting: Impressions-verse, after Third Impression**

**Pairings: KK**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Part I of The Cheesecake War**

**Words: 685**

The Cheesecake War

10. Cry

She snuck, in bunny slippers and T-shirt, through the hallways. Careful not to wake anyone (read: Kenshin), she ducked into the kitchen.

'_So close...I'm gonna make it this time!'_

Reaching out with careful hands, she pulled open the fridge door, wincing at the light. There it was, the object of her desire, the only thing she'd ever really-

"Step away from the cheesecake, Kaoru." A voice behind her drawled, and she screamed inwardly.

'_Foiled again, by my evil, sneaky husband...'_

"It was your idea to divide in half and label them so we couldn't confuse them." He continued, moving closer behind her. She felt warm hands slide around her waist. "That is my cheesecake. Mine."

"I was looking for the cookies." She lied carefully. He could believe that, he knew about her cookie addiction.

'_Still a lousy liar, even after all this time...she should have learned something from me.'_

"Since when do we keep cookies in the refrigerator, sweetheart? Come back to bed, and stop eyeing my cheesecake."

"Hmph." She grumbled, closing the door sadly. The precious cheesecake out of her sight, the adrenalin rush faded, and she sighed unhappily. He let go of her and went back to the bedroom, pausing only to check in on heir four-year-old son. After only a few minutes, however, he came back out into the living room.

There was his wife, curled up around a throw pillow, sleeping on the sofa.

"...it's not that far to the bedroom."

"I just want to be near it." She explained sleepily. He sighed and sat down next to her on the couch. She smacked him when he pushed her over and lay down next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Move over." He replied. "You'll get cold."

"I don't recall inviting you to sleep here." She grumbled, squishing in so he could lie comfortably.

"If I leave, you'll eat my cheesecake."

"...phooey."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru, get back here." She jumped guiltily, halfway over the side of the couch. She glared at Kenshin, who had managed to catch her without actually opening his eyes, something she didn't know was possible. Scowling, she flopped onto him, and stole his pillow.

"This is the third time this week we've ended up sleeping out here because of your cheesecake addiction."

"I told you, I just want cookies!"

"Right. Of course. You, opening the fridge and grabbing the box with my cheesecake- a total accident. We ran out of cookies two weeks ago."

There was really nothing she could say to that, so she shrugged and hugged his arm balefully. He appeared to be thinking, although she wasn't sure what he was contemplating. All of a sudden, however, he stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving her cold and alone. Jumping up and following, she saw him, to her eternal horror, getting out the cheesecake and scooping the lone slice onto a plate.

'_NO! Not the cheesecake!'_

"I am going to eat this, if only because I'm sick of crashing on the couch every night."

She stared pitifully at him, and then sat down on the floor next to his chair. After only two or three bites, he glanced downward and saw that she was...crying?

'_...damn.'_

"Are you crying, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, kneeling down in front of her to ascertain what he'd seen. Sure enough, there were faint tears on her face, and her eyes were red. Sniffing, she shoved him away.

"Eat your cheese cake." She muttered.

"Kaoru, sweetheart, if you want it that much, eat it. Eat it, please, just don't cry..."

"No, it's yours..." Kaoru said bravely, wiping her face with one hand. "Go ahead. I'm just being silly."

"I can't eat it now that you've shed actual tears over it."

"But..."

"Take it." Kenshin begged, feeling more miserable then ever at the sight of her face.

"Okay." She got up, sat down in his seat, and proceeded to eat all of his cheesecake. Slowly. Her husband just watched and hoped she never, ever cried over dessert again, because there was no way in hell he could possibly say no to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wasn't this funny? Maybe not. Poor Kenshin, in the end Kaoru got the cheesecake after all...there is more, so don't fear!**

**Review! ...goodly, lovely, angel and perfect...chickentyrant5.**

**P.S. If anyone can figure out what the heck I'm talking about in the line above (the one that starts with goodly) they get a present!**


	25. The Cheesecake War: Test

**Theme: Test**

**Setting: Impressions-verse, after Third Impressions**

**Pairings: KK, AM, SM, ST**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Part II of The Cheesecake War**

**Words: 143**

The Cheesecake War

57. Test

"Sano ate his cheesecake the first night."

"Hajime snuck his out for lunch."

"Aoshi chained the fridge shut."

"Kenshin gave me his share."

There was a shocked silence. It had been one of their love tests- go to a restaurant that made the bet cheesecake in town, take some home, divide it equally between the two spouses, and see how the men reacted when begged for their shares.

"How did you pull that off?" Misao asked.

"I cried." She replied. "Poor Kenshin, he looked really upset...I'm a lousy wife, aren't I? Still, it was good cheesecake."

"I cannot believe that worked. Do you think Hajime...?" Tokio asked hopefully.

"He'd be good at recognizing crocodile tears." Megumi complained. "If only I'd done that to Sano..."

"You're lucky, Kaoru, to have a guy like that." Misao said. "He's the only one who passed the test."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Up next, part three! I love cheesecake! This was cute, I thought, and I can relate to the sweet tooth Kaoru has...**

**Review! ...OMG, I'm chickentyrant5!**


	26. The Cheesecake War: Bastard

**Theme: Bastard**

**Setting: In the Impressions-verse, after Third Impressions**

**Pairings: ST, SM, AM, KK**

**Warnings: Bad language.**

**Notes: Part III of The Cheesecake War**

**Words: 287**

The Cheesecake War

40. Bastard

"Sorry, Kenshin, but you have proved to us all you're a weakling."

"Shut up." Kenshin muttered, wondering why he'd mentioned last night to Sano, Saitou, and Aoshi. They were all mocking him now.

"I didn't realize the Battousai could be manipulated by crocodile tears." Saitou agreed wit Sano for once.

"It was either eat it my self and feel like a bastard, or let her eat it and feel like a loser. Either way I was going to lose. Might as well keep Kaoru happy."

"The rest of us managed to keep our cheesecake without being manipulated out of it." Sano pointed out.

"Which is why Kenshin, but unanimous vote has been declared the best out of all of you." Kaoru had come up behind them while they were talking. Smiling she put a package down on the table in front of her husband.

"I...um...I sort of faked it last night to see how far I could push you." She admitted. "Sorry."

"I'm not mad." He replied, getting up to offer her his seat. She shook her head and pushed him back down.

"See, we girls had this test...and out of four of us, only one's husband shared his cheesecake. Isn't it sad, Tokio?" Megumi asked slyly.

"Very sad, Megumi." The succubus agreed.

"Anyways, as a thank-you gift I went out and bought you a cheesecake of your own. And I promise not to ask for any of it." Kaoru continued.

Opening the wrapping and the box, Kenshin found himself looking at a fresh, whole, divinely smelling, highly coveted, strawberry sauce drizzled, classic cheesecake.

"Hey, Kenshin you know we're best friends, right?" Sano asked hopefully.

The redhead cut himself a slice, and fed it to Kaoru, smirking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is okay. I liked the first part of TCW the best, but oh well. Coming up, the first ever piece of Alien!Kaoru fanfiction that I know of.**

**Review! ...I love cheesecake, and I'm chickentyrant5.**


	27. Alien

**Theme: Alien**

**Setting: AU**

**Pairing: KK**

**Warning: None**

**Note: Possibly the first ever Alien!Kaoru fic.**

**Words: 1,260**

96. Writer's Choice: Alien

It was a dark and moonless night, the day he saw the shooting star.

He'd been alone, on the porch of his little hut, watching the sky and the stars. Suddenly a bright light had blazed across the horizon, steadily coming closer. He'd expected it to continue on and fall somewhere unknown, but he had been able to watch the huge glowing thing's descent right into the trees only a few miles away.

It hadn't been too late, and his curiosity was insatiable. What was that, anyways? He walked through the woods, following the burned trial left behind the star. As he'd come closer, he'd been aware of it getting warmer, despite the chilly fall air. When he'd finally stumbled across the rock, it had been taller then him. Knocking cautiously on it, He'd discovered it was hollow.

Seeing a seam in the stone that circled it, like a seed, he laid his hands on the stone, which was warm but not unpleasantly so. He'd pushed the top half off with ease. It was indeed hollow, the inside of the bottom half carved out to form a smooth, round bowl like the inside of a pistachio shell.

And lying there, seemingly asleep, was a woman.

A woman draped in yards of white linen, covering her body from the ends of her shoulders to the tips of her toes. The fabric clung to her, outlining a lean figure. Pooling beneath her was unbelievably dark hair.

She was cod lot the touch, unimaginably cold, and he shuddered to pick her up. Still, he was sure she had to be ill, to be that cold, and he'd brought her home and wrapped her up. He'd laid her by the fire and down his best for her.

After only a few nerve-wracking days, she'd awoken. Sitting up, she'd looked around her, confused, then looked at him and asked, in accented words, where she was.

"On a mountain outside Kyoto." He'd answered. "I found you inside a stone that fell from the sky."

"A stone that fell..." She repeated, her eyes full of wonder. They were a bright, inhuman blue. "What is your name?"

"Kenshin." He'd answered. "And yours? Where do you come from?"

"I'm Kaoru." She'd said, smiling sweetly at him. "I come from the moon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon was full and bright that night.

They walked in silence through the woods, where they weren't sure. Kenshin had invited her to go for a walk, and enjoy the Earth. She'd agreed, and they'd marched off.

It seemed like something from a poem, or song; a moon princess, walking through a meadow with delight. Her outstretched hands, when she willed it, cupping a bright, pure light. Her skin, like snow in temperature and looks.

He had not seen her either eat nor drink, and it appeared she did not have to.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru called towards him. "What is this?" She was holding a wildflower in one hand.

"It's a flower." He answered. "A plant."

"It's so pretty.' Kaoru laughed, examining it. "What do humans do with them?"

"They pick them and arrange them in vases, for beauty. At least, women do."

"I see. How wonderful it must be, to live amongst all these things. On the moon, we are the only forms of life. Nothing grows. You have so many animals and plants and water and winds and arts...and to think my people live in a sea of dust and dust alone."

"True." He said softly. "Still, your people know more than mine, about the world beyond this Earth."

"When your world is dust, you seek new things, new amusements, always." Kaoru explained. "But the only way we can travel is to seal ourselves into a meteorite- a rock that floats in space- and launch ourselves off of the moon. Once there, we can rarely return."

"Why were you in that stone?" Kenshin asked.

"There is a war, and it was the only place to hide. I thought I would fall into the sun and die, but here I am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you tell me something?" Kaoru asked him one day during dinner. At least, his dinner.

"What do you want to know?"

"That feeling..." She struggled for words. "When I touch the fire, and it hurts. What is it? What's that called?"

"When you touch the fire? It's called a burn."

"And what makes a burn?"

"Heat. Warmth. When you hold your hands out to the fire...when you stand beneath the sunlight...it's warmth."

"Warmth." She repeated, treasuring the knowledge. "And when I touch th snow?"

"That's called cold."

"The moon is cold. I am cold. You told me so." He nodded. She held her hands out above the fire again, eyes closed. "I've never, in my whole life, been warm. But humans are warm all the time, right?"

"We have to be warm, or we die."

"But the warmth, it comes from inside?"

"Yes."

"Wow." She whispered, amazed. It had never occurred to him before how very miraculous warmth was.

He would never know why, but he put an arm around her and drew her into an embrace. They sat there, and he held her, and she clung to him.

"So this is what it's like to be warm." She murmured, and he couldn't help but agree; he was warmer than ever, despite the cold feel of her cheek against him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he finds her wistfully seeking the moon in the sky, on the one night of the month it is not there, he knows.

"You miss home."

"No." She breathes, holding his hand tightly. "No, I miss my people. My family. Never could I miss the kingdom of dust."

"Do you plan to return?" he asked, dreading her answer. A year to the day she fell from the heavens, and he is too attached to her to handle her leaving. Another love, another life, but destiny seems cruel and fickle, unable to leave him happy for long.

"I wish I could. But how? How can I?"

"We'll find a way." He tells her.

They do. It takes another year, but they search through books and stories and scientists. Eventually, a man is paid to construct the apparatus on the side of the mountain. The day comes, and it is time for her to climb into the rock and fly away.

He stands there, preparing to close the lid on her.

"Wait, Kenshin." She points upwards. Unwilling he, looks away form her. "Do you see that star?"

"Yes."

"It's our star now." She tells him, her eyes full of words. He nods, and she lays down as he seals her in.

Throwing a lit match into the pile of fuel below, he jumps to safety in a tree and waits.

With a flash and a bang, Kaoru is gone, back to the moon.

He is alone. And parted form her frozen flesh, he is cold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They watch the star that binds tem, star-crossed lovers in every sense of the word, separated by black space. They never lie down to bed without sparing it a glance, even when clouds block that precious sign from their view.

Hands reach out, futilely trying to touch each other. Still, grief fades into something more meaningful. Despite the distance, they swear they can feel a palm against theirs when they try and touch the stars.

Night ends, the sun rises. Life goes on as it did before.

Night returns, and they step back into dreamland, into heaven, where they may walk among the flower once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I have now written Alien!Kaoru fanfiction. Rejoice and be glad. Or complain about scientific inaccuracy. Oh well, it was great fun to write. Inspired by the "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter" a Japanese folk tale. **

**Review! ...from the mysterious chickentyrant5. **


	28. Beautiful

**Theme: Beautiful**

**Setting: Trying to be canon.**

**Pairing: KK**

**Warning: None**

**Notes: None**

**Words: 226**

95. Beautiful

A beautiful dream.

A pleasant afternoon, with the sun shining overhead. Within a sanctuary, built all around him, shielded by trees.

Birds singing. The sound of wind in the leaves, Laughter ringing out.

The cleanliness-the very perfection of the scene-too sharp and too blurred to be real.

On the porch, looking out into the yard. Laundry, impossibly white, hanging on the line. Swept and sweet and clean, the bare, immaculate yard.

Perhaps he could believe in it if he were alone.

Children, dancing and running, overflowing with innocent joy. Red hair and blue eyes, small bodies packed with spirit.

Beside him, a goddess sits, ruling his sleep as she leans back onto her arms.

She gives him a gleamingly real smile, flashing round teeth and sparkling eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

Can the people around him, so happy, be real? Or is this another longing dream? If he reaches out and touches her, will she vanish into the mist of unrealized hopes?

The hand on his is solidly warm as she frowns slightly at his expression.

"Nothing important."

Her weight against him and she seems too good to be created by his imagination.

It is all too beautiful and too wonderful and too perfect to be anything but a dream, and he hopes, looking down at her, that he never has to wake up again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Have you ever gone outside in really bright sunlight and found that everything seems really sharp but you have to squint so it feels blurred, too? That's the idea behind this one. Of course, I write KK like it's going out of style, so of course it became romantic. And in my world, Reflections never happened because it's way too depressing. Does no one survive the Samurai X OVAs? Kenshin dies, Kaoru dies, Tomoe dies, Akira dies, Iizuka dies, about a thousand random soldiers die, that drawn-sword guy dies, um...is that all the dead people? Oh, and some ninjas die. And Shishio. Like I said, no one survives, making it difficult to write continuations that are canon and KK with it. **

**Review! ...and give feedback about my attempt at canon, says chickentyrant5. **


	29. Criminal

**Theme: Criminal**

**Setting: After Part V of Contraposition**

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Refers heavily to Contraposition. You will need to read at least til Part V first. **

**Words: 257**

16. Criminal

The Criminal's Book of Conduct

1. Do not have a moral standard.

2. Do not single out one of your foes.

2a. Do not give them pet names.

2b. Do not attempt to hit on them.

2c. Do not save them from certain death.

2d. Do not kiss them in an attempt to sedate them.

2e. Do not treat them with decency, respect, or kindness.

3. Do not allow people to refer to your foes as your harem.

4. Mistreat your hostages.

5. Threaten your hostages.

5a. Actually carry out the threats should the ransom not be delivered.

5b. Send a ransom note.

6. Do not give your hostages medical care, comfortable living areas, or other amenities.

7. Do not rescue your hostages if they run into trouble when you dump them in the middle of nowhere.

8. Do not feel guilty. Ever.

9. Adopt this mindset: I am invincible.

10. Make lots of mistakes.

11. Do not work for the greater good. The only greater good is you.

12. Have spies. Preferably blackmailed spies.

13. be as unlikable as possible. Be verbose. Be grandiose. Whatever it takes.

14. Get a calling card. Use it.

15. Have a pattern in your crimes. Be consistent.

16. Make up a cool name. Use the cool name.

17. Keep your face and identity a secret.

18. Kill people. Lots of people. The higher the body count, the better.

19. Have an obvious motive for all your actions.

20. Make sure to eventually be caught and trialed for your crimes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Was bored. Not to be taken too seriously. **

**Review! ...from the heavily exhausted and hungry chickentyrant5.**


	30. Inside: SS Arc

**Theme: Inside**

**Setting: SS Arc**

**Pairing: KK**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Part of an ongoing series.**

**Words: 349**

48. Inside

It was both worse and better than the dungeons at the palace.

It was better because it was warm enough, and carpeted, with amenities. It was better because the sun could reach her, and the passing of the days could be counted. It was better because she could see out, and there were no abusive guards just waiting to attack.

It was worse because Craford had taken her sewing, her precious seven shirts, and who knew what he would do with them? It was worse because she knew she couldn't risk escaping, not when Craford had threatened to burn the shirts. It was worse because she was alone, and afraid, kept without just cause. It was worse because help would not come, not when Kenshin was gone again to deal with something or the other. If he knew, he would return, but...

Kaoru wasn't sure what to do. She had known, when she'd rejected John's advances, that he would be upset, but to believe she was a witch? Planning to use him for her own ends? For God's sakes, she'd been forcibly brought here in the first place. She'd never asked for anything from these people. And Kaoru certainly hadn't done any magic.

No, this was Craford's manipulation- to make her into the enemy. She had, after all, rejected him as well. And getting rid of her would allow him to wed his daughter into John's family instead.

Trapped like a caged lion, unable to hunt freely, she paced the room over and over. Her hands twitched with the desire to work. She ripped apart a throw pillow on her chair, and set to work on her pillowcase. Would she be executed to day, or tomorrow? By burning, by beheading, how? She needed to give the shirts to her brothers. To dress them by her own hands.

Inside, apart from the world, and deprived of contact, Kaoru was utterly alone.

The sun rose and set, rose and set, days blurring into endless torment.

Inside, she was given the worst punishment of all. Anticipation of her own, mysterious death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haven't written anything for SS in a while, so here's the ending! As you may have noticed, the SS Arc is not in chronological order. The companion to this, Outside, is up next. **

**Review! ...from a strangely strange chickentyrant5. **


	31. Outside: SS Arc

**Theme: Outside**

**Setting: SS Arc**

**Pairing: None**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Part of an ongoing series.**

**Words: 359**

49. Outside

Jane leaned over the well, drawing water from below as fast as she could. Truthfully, she didn't really want to go back in. Her mind was on poor Betty. Surely she wasn't a witch- the idea was preposterous. But Lord Craford had called her a witch, and he was definitely more learned than she. Betty had always been strange...maybe she was under a spell as well?

Worry, for herself, for betty, for everything, spread through each of her veins. She lingered outside for the rest of day, avoiding the oppression of the house where memories and pondering lurked in every corner.

What would thy do to Betty? Was she hurt? Were they feeding her? What kind of magic was she supposed to have done, anyways? How had Craford known she was a witch? Did she put both Kenshin and the Master under a spell or just one of them? Why did Betty never talk?

When the sun began to set, Jane knew she had to return to the house. When she entered, she found everyone huddled in the kitchen entrance.

"Lord Craford's here." One of her fellow maids explained. "He and the Mistress Lorela are talking about Betty."

Jane nodded and listened for all she was worth.

"What a crude sort of woman. I had a feeling Nippons were trouble, and here we are. My poor son, bewitched! Was that other one in league with her?"

Presumably they were discussing Kenshin now. He had married Betty, so he probably didn't know she was going to be executed. Otherwise he would have returned. Jane wished she could send him a message somehow.

"He was. It was why I waited until he left before having the witch arrested. We're burning her at dawn."

"Dawn." Lorela repeated firmly. "In with the light again. Will you send your daughter down afterwards, Craford? I want John to spend the afternoon with her."

Jane shuddered and went up to her tiny room in the basement. Huddled in the corner, she wished she could go outside. There the whispers and rumors could not reach her, and her mind might calm enough for her to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gah, the Britislanders in this one are so easy to hate. Not John, maybe, but Craford and Lorela are so villainous and ignorant! **

**Review! ...from a high-off-paint-fumes chickentyrant5. **


	32. Succeed: SS Arc

**Theme: Succeed**

**Setting: SS Arc**

**Pairings: KK**

**Warnings: Witch-burning. Laura Mallory would be proud.**

**Notes: Part of an ongoing series.**

**Words: 480**

28. Succeed

At least she wasn't tied to a stake.

Kaoru stood atop a great pile of wood, with low walls to keep her from attempting to escape. She stood there, in irons, wondering desperately if this was really the end.

Was this her fate, after all her work, to be burned atop a makeshift funeral pyre for crimes she'd never thought to commit?

The crowd consisted mostly of villagers, curious to see the witch in person. There was Craford, with a priest, preparing to light the fire. There were a few guards, just in case she tried something. Jane and Lorela were coming up the path towards her. In Jane's arms was her basket, hopefully full. She watched fervently as Jane came up to her, slowly clambering with long skirts to her side.

"Here." She muttered. "Your sewing...I just thought..." Kaoru snatched the basket and clutched it tightly, nodding in thanks. Tears traitorously crept down her face, as she looked up at the dawn-yellow sky.

If only her brothers and their wives could fly over the ridge, at this instant, and she could break the spell, once and for all. If only a miracle could fall from heaven, right into her lap. Then her death wouldn't feel...so...meaningless...

"Look! Familiars!" A villager, the baker, pointed at the horizon. Seven white swans were coming straight towards her. They circled swooping to surround her.

Seized by emotion, she leapt into action, running to the nearest on and hurriedly dressing it in a shirt. Her fingers, quick form countless days of nothing but work, still trembled with anticipation. Around them, the flames were rising, but there might still be enough time. Three, than four, than five, now two left...could she dress them all in time? People were screaming now, but Kaoru didn't dare look away from her task.

Her heart was thumping wildly n her chest, almost painfully, as she buttoned the final sleeve onto the final swan. There was a flash, and bang, and she was blinded for a second. When she looked up, seven figures in full regalia were around her.

Aoshi. Soujiro. Sanosuke. Misao. Megumi. Father. Okina.

Kaoru had succeeded.

There was no time to celebrate, however. Now that she didn't have to focus single-mindedly on one task, she could see there was a battle going on. Or, to be precise, there was a pathetic attempt at a battle. Somehow Kenshin had arrived in the midst of all the commotion and the villager were trying and failing to stop him. Her brothers all went for their weapons as he scaled the pyre, ignoring the jeering villager and their pitchforks.

Aoshi lunged, intending to decapitate Kenshin, but Kaoru screamed and then fell to her knees coughing. Having drawn the attention of all of her family, she held up a hand.

"Stop, brother." She whispered. "Is that how you would treat my husband?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliffhanger! To be continued...hopefully. I haven't been up to par lately...got to work harder! Damn my speech teacher and his evil speech...which is only half done. What will become of poor Kenshin now that there are overprotective fathers, brothers, and sisters-in-law to keep Kaoru away from him? When did Kaoru and Kenshin get married, anyways? What happens to the guy with a pitchfork?**

**Review! ...and chickentyrant5 shall answer your questions!**


	33. The Cheesecake War: Secret

**Theme: Secret**

**Setting: Post-Third Impressions**

**Pairing: KK**

**Warnings: Denial.**

**Notes: Part IV of The Cheesecake War**

**Words: 75**

The Cheesecake War

10. Secret

"You are pregnant."

"No, I'm not. I am certainly not pregnant."

"You cried over cheesecake. You are obviously pregnant or mentally ill."

"...I am not pregnant! Why can't you just-"

"See? More crying. You don't cry easily, ergo you are pregnant."

"You're wrong! I'll go see a doctor tomorrow and prove it!"

"Okay."

"...you! You planned that!"

"Yes. Please go see a doctor, I'm worried about you."

"No!"

"Fine, then."

"...Kenshin, I think I'm pregnant!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Since Kaoru was so OOC, I figured I'd better explain it. She was always pregnant in my mind, but I guess the reader's can't read my mind (thank god). Surprisingly, I do think out my characterization; it's just that when you write primarily AU, you have to look at their new pasts and adjust their personalities. Hence, Kenshin was never Battousai in Tournament, he was a teenager who'd grown up in isolation because Hiko was cruel, and it affected his personality, especially the way he treated Kaoru. **

**Review! ...blah, blah, blah, something cool, chickentyrant5. **


	34. Accident: Vampire Arc

**Theme: Accident**

**Setting: Vampire Arc (AU)**

**Pairing: None**

**Warning: Extremely clichéd plotline. You have been warned.**

**Notes: Part of a series. **

**Words: 440**

42. Accident.

She was never, ever going to try and take a shortcut to the bakery again. Never.

Every single time she did, she was ambushed by hungry vampires that wanted to devour her. Hunting maniacs who killed people was a difficult job, but her father had done it, ad her father's father, and since her mother had died after giving birth to her it had become her duty to carry on the tradition.

Standing in a storage room in the back of her dojo, where no one else could see her, she scowled. In front of her was a blank-faced vampire, delicately holding a dark metal shuriken. The shuriken that officially was the cause of her current problem.

"Let me get this straight. You owe me a life-debt...because I happened to be between you and the shuriken?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"That doesn't make any sense! It was a freak accident!"

"You stood between me and poisoned shuriken. Whether intentional or not is irrelevant."

"Great." She moaned in horror. "Sano and Misao are going to kill me when they see you."

"Other hunters?"

"Other vampire-hating hunters." She explained. "What I am going to tell them when I walk in with the Hitokiri Battousai?"

"You don't seem worried." Battousai commented.

"I don't know much about life-debts, but I do know that you can't kill me and you have to obey a direct order, right?"

"Yes. But you have to mean it."

"I see. I'd better go introduce you to the others." She opened a side door and went in. When she turned around and saw Battousai wasn't following, she rolled her eyes and opened the door. He was still there, looking faintly amused.

"I forbid you to kill anyone, I forbid you to feed off anyone without their permission, and I forbid you to leave the house without my permission." She snapped. "Can we go in now?"

He followed her this time as they navigated the complex storage rooms into the main part of the house. When the two entered the dining room, the rest of the inhabitants looked up from their dinners. She suddenly realized she had forgotten in all the commotion to buy the donuts she'd been sent to buy.

"Kaoru, who is that, and why are they here?" Misao asked slowly, staring openly at Battousai.

"This is Battousai, and I accidentally saved his life." Kaoru explained sheepishly.

"You what?" Sano gave her a long hard look, as though he couldn't quite believe she'd actually said that to him. "You gave him a life-debt?"

"It was an accident." She grumbled. "Do we have a free room near mine?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I know there are only a million other vampire-Kenshin fics out there (incidentally, I have discovered why everyone thinks he's a vampire: there's a scene at the end of Betrayal where he's as white as...Tomoe. Seriously, why isn't she a vampire? She looks it!) But the plot bunnies were haunting me, and I figured that if I kept it an arc in my 100 themes collection it would be mildly acceptable. There are five parts to this. Plus, I'm sick, so I'm indulging myself.**

**Review! ...from a depressed by her own lack of originality chickentyrant5. **


	35. Drugs: Vampire Arc

**Theme: Drugs **

**Setting: Vampire Arc**

**Pairings: BK if you squint.**

**Warnings: Shamelessly unoriginal. Contains blood-drinking.**

**Notes: Part of a series.**

**Words: 548**

54. Drugs

"Are you planning to starve me?"

Kaoru looked up from the map she'd been poring over. "No."

"I need to feed soon." Battousai said. "Before the thirst becomes unmanageable."

"You can feed from me." She said in low voice. She'd never been bitten before, but she'd heard it was pleasant enough if you survived it. Still, it seemed a little foolhardy to let a dangerous and infamous vampire bite her.

"Come here, then."

She sat down in front of him, pulling her hair back out of the way and baring her neck. He leaned in, steadying her with firm hands. She shivered, afraid, and he held her a little tighter, whether to keep her from bolting or to reassure her, she didn't know.

Needle-like fangs brushed against her neck, and she flinched imperceptibly. She could imagine them, although she'd never gotten a good look at them, white and gleaming, reflecting the fear in her eyes...she wasn't afraid of pain, but still...

When her skin was pierced, she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Only an instant later, though, a rush of pleasure shot down her spine. A warm, bright tingling was flashing under her eyelids and creeping along her skin, erasing whatever pain their might have been in being bitten. She was aware of her own blood, pounding in her veins, and it was morbidly fascinating to feel it leaving her body. Some part of her knew she should be worrying about things like life and death by blood loss, but Kaoru found she could think of nothing but the gentle pulsing in her heart that kept her from fainting dead away.

The agony in her neck when he pulled back was terrible, but it soon subsided as he licked the wound clean. She wasn't entirely sure what the heck he was doing, but the high of the bite was still fading, so she didn't try and speak just yet. When he finally let her go and she lay down on the floor, dizzy, she touched her neck and found...

...nothing. No scar, no puncture, just smooth, unmarked skin.

"I didn't think you'd want a scar." Battousai said from above her. "Give me your hand."

"Why?" Kaoru asked, her voice weak and slightly hoarse.

"I can give you some of my power to make up for the blood loss until you recover."

She gave him her hand, and immediately felt less dizzy. After a few minutes, she could sit up and think clearly.

"That was like...like a really good acid trip or something." She commented. "Not that I've ever done acid. No wonder most vampire bars are full of recovering addicts."

"Most of them have such weak blood that it takes several to satisfy." He said. "It's why the strongest of vampires hunt for their prey."

"You are what you eat, I guess. Or drink, in this case." She yawned suddenly. "Should I be this tired?"

"I took a lot of blood."

"You're surprisingly civil, considering I'm holding you captive in here."

"You're surprisingly kind, considering you have me at your mercy."

"I don't want any bad karma." Kaoru got shakily to her feet and moved towards her bed. "Good night."

"Good night." He replied, but she was already sprawled across her bed, sleeping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay, part two. It was fun to write, if not to read...does Kaoru believe in karma? I've always thought she was extremely tolerant (I mean, in canon she invites a former assassin into her house, so duh). **

**Review! ...from a not quite coherent chicketyrant5.**


	36. Safeguard: Vampire Arc

**Theme: Safeguard**

**Setting: Vampire Arc**

**Pairing: Implied one-sided BK**

**Warnings: May make no sense.**

**Notes: Part of a series.**

**Words: 241**

79. Safeguard

The first time he left her with a scar after feeding, she thought nothing of it. It was three months after she'd saved his life, and they had a routine now. She'd wake up, drag him down to breakfast, work for a few hours, and then take shift on patrol. When she got back, she would go straight to bed, unless he needed to feed. Lately, she'd taken more and more shifts, and was always exhausted. Perhaps that was why she hadn't noticed he was feeding less than usual.

The scar did not take on any significance until she left the next morning for her shift.

Storming into the house afterwards to grab lunch, she rounded on Battousai.

"You! You gave every last one of my vampire informants panic attacks!"

He said nothing, but she could see him mocking her inwardly. Or so she believed, anyways.

"Without being there!"

"They saw the scar, then?"

"Yes! What does the scar have to do with anything? What is it?"

"It's a prey marking. Vampires give them to prey who they don't kill. It tells any vampire who sees it you're my equal. The weaker ones will be scared off entirely, and h e stronger ones will afford you some respect."

"So...it's like a safeguard to make sure I don't die?"

"If you die, I die."

"I'll file that away for further notice." She grumbled. "Hopefully my informants will talk to me tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Three! I had an idea earlier about the ending of Contraposition...it's unconventional, and not my usual style, but I think any real romance would screw the story up. A romance like I usually write would be awkward in terms of being "in-character" with the story.**

**Review! ...a sick as a dog chickentyrant5.**


	37. Rush: Vampire Arc

**Theme: Rush**

**Setting: Vampire Arc**

**Pairing: BK**

**Warning: None**

**Notes: Part of a series.**

**Words: 324**

92. Rush

The two small matching scars on her neck are surrounded by a network of thin black lines, all interwoven like an intricate knot.

Frowning, she rubs it and glare at the mirror. They were not there yesterday, and Battousai hasn't fed in weeks. Whenever she mentions it, he avoids the question. Looking around for him, she sees him polishing his blade, unused for almost a year now, in his corner. And it really is his corner; he sleeps there, stays there when he's in her room, and keeps his extra set of clothes there.

"Battousai, what exactly is this?" Kaoru is wary of the answer to her question- the last scar terrified several fourteen teenaged vampires out of their wits. His expression doesn't help, but she vows to keep him from avoiding the question this time. He must sense that, because he speaks.

"It's a mating mark."

She drops the comb in her hand. "What?"

"Prey marks are very similar to mating marks. As in all vampire magic, the only difference is in intention."

"No. I can't be your mate..." She pleads. "I guess this means you can go out and kill and feed to your heart's content, right? Life-debts don't apply to mates."

"That life-debt was broken the moment you became my prey...and mated vampires don't need blood."

She wonders flittingly whether he is familiar with the expression TMI before talking. "Then why are you still here? You...you could have just left."

"There were too many vampires out for my head. You were all possible targets, so I stayed to keep a handle on the situation."

"You...stayed here to protect us?"

"Yes."

She was wrong; this is too much information. Her head is hurting suddenly, from a rush of foreign emotion.

"I need to think." She manages before hiding under the covers, feeling like a coward.

He stands by her bed, hidden from her view by blankets, and watches over her dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A change in tone from the first few, but progressively more cliché...I feel both ashamed and elated by turns. Hopefully I've put enough of my own style into it to make it fresh- if not, I apologize and I want to know about it in the reviews I know you will leave me. Right? Right.**

**Review! ...from a contradictory in mind chickentyrant5. **


	38. Night: Vampire Arc

**Theme: Night**

**Setting: Vampire Arc**

**Pairings: BK**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Part of a series.**

**Words: 342**

09. Night

If she could change things she would, but then again maybe she wouldn't. Maybe it would be better if they'd never met. Has it only been a year? It feels like forever since that fateful afternoon.

Everything is down to an inch, an inch between her face and his, and it is insanity even to consider what she's considering. It is crazy to stare at him, the one his own kind name Death, but she cannot muster the strength it would take to turn from him.

Looking into his eyes, she knows that to go forward is to resign herself to an eternity with him. Experience has taught her better than to think she will ever be let go. If she leans in and kisses, him, will it be a foolhardy act or an inevitable on? Kaoru has never liked the idea of fate governing her life.

A part of her heart wants to walk, openly, down this path-the same part of her that twinges when she sees people who are happy together and it occurs to her she is alone. Another, more rational part points out the absolute stupidity of encouraging a murderer to think she loves him.

Does she?

There is only one way to really know, and it's a hard road to walk if the answer is no.

He is waiting, she knows that. How long will he wait? A mate is permanent, but his feelings, if there are really feelings, cannot be. Can they?

Are these doubts directed at him, or at herself? Does she doubt his heart or her own heart?

"Battousai..."

He doesn't answer her, and she doesn't really expect him to. What does she want him to say, anyways?

"My name," He whispers, "is Kenshin."

And then he closes the last inch between them. Kaoru closes her eyes; decision made, and lets him kiss her without complaint.

Caught in an embrace, she falls ever deeper into the night that lies behind his eyes.

It's not nearly as dark as she thought it would be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The end...unless for some reason someone wants more. In which case I'd like to write more. After this, hopefully the sequel to "Succeed", which ended on a nice cliffhanger note. Hope you enjoyed my foray into vampire ficdom. **

**Review! ...from a stuck-on-the-next-theme chickentyrant5. **


	39. Sushi: Vampire Arc

**Theme: Sushi**

**Setting: Vampire Arc**

**Pairing: BK**

**Warning: None**

**Notes: Part of a series.**

**Words: 720**

83. Sushi

He was used to people staring at him with animosity, but that didn't mean he liked it.

Normally, he avoided the rest of the house by staying in Kaoru's room. If he ad to, he'd slip out for an hour or so, but he spent a lot of time resting and thinking. It was calming; the life he'd led had never provided time for deep contemplation. It was nice to sit and think.

Now, with Kaoru out thinking herself, presumably about the fact she was mated to him, he was forced to go and interact with the rest of the house because someone had to tell them and Kaoru had flat-out refused to do so.

So here he was, lurking in the dining room, while Misao, Sano, and Megumi gave him the eyes of death. They were sitting at an empty table, no one bothering to cook. He didn't know exactly why- while legends of Kaoru's cooking had been relayed to him, he wasn't sure if anyone else could cook. It was strange.

"You!" Misao seemed to be in a horrible mood. She was almost snarling as she spoke to him. "Stop skulking around and make yourself useful!"

Make himself useful. His Shishou had definitely said the same thing to him billions of times. Still, doing something meant not telling the house full of vampire-hunters he was mated to their best friends, and Battousai was not suicidal. He knew they wouldn't like the news and would probably take it badly.

He went into the kitchen and began examining the contents of the cupboards. Despite rumor, vampires did need solid food to survive. Not eating solid food caused deficiencies and degeneration into a foaming-at-the-mouth, insanely thirsty killer. He'd always been careful to eat enough solid food, because it was one of the few things that helped control the thirst for blood.

There wasn't much, just an eclectic mix of organic super-healthy all-natural ingredients and a mess of instant and junk food. He managed to dig out the basic ingredients for vegetable sushi and began to work. Once every few minutes, someone would pop in make sure he wasn't poisoning them all, but otherwise it was silent. It took him longer than expected- he'd always had a tendency to make too much.

There was a tray behind a blender with actual cobwebs in it, and he stacked a veritable pyramid of sushi a foot high onto it before carrying it into the dining room.

"What the hell..." Sano had never, ever seen so much food in his life. It looked like it had come straight out of a restaurant or something. Since when did murderous assassin vampires know how to make sushi? As the tray was set down on the table, he saw that it was at least four different kinds.

"Since when do vampires know how to cook?" Megumi voiced the thought that was running through all their heads.

"I have to eat." Battousai answered. "Am I being useful enough for you yet?"

Misao eyed him speculatively. "You know how to do laundry?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've decided." He looked up from his makeshift "prison". It was actually the kitchen- after he'd told them about the mating, he'd told him to wait in there...or die. Granted, he doubted anyone would be able to kill him, but if he hurt her friends Kaoru would kill him, and vampires were forbidden to hurt their mates. "You can come out if you make agree to do all the cooking and all the cleaning." The one standing dramatically in the doorway was Misao.

"Or I could use the back door."

"...right. Um, yeah, but, it...is stuck." Sano offered quickly.

"I already tried it." They all gaped comically at him before looking at each other? How had they become the best vampire hunters in the city?

"I'm home! Did anyone bother to make dinner?" Kaoru's voice rang out from the front entrance.

"Does she know you're holding me hostage in the kitchen pantry?" Battousai asked. They shrugged and bolted, leaving him locked in the pantry. Scowling, he moved to the back door. Someone was going to have to make dinner so they could eat something besides instant ramen and leftover sushi. Speaking of which...

"Hey? Where'd all this sushi come from? It's like a work of art!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**By popular demand, I add to the Vampire Arc! And I'm so hungry, so I wrote about sushi...mmm...sushi...so anyways, hope this wasn't too random. I figured Misao, Megumi, and Sano would adjust since they have to know vampires can't kill their mates, and would still try and punish Kenshin for stealing Kaoru away. **

**Review! ...finishing up "Marriage", the sequel to "Succeed...chickentyrant5.**


	40. Marriage: SS Arc

**Theme: Marriage**

**Setting; SS Arc**

**Pairings: KK**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Part of an ongoing series.**

**Words: 1,148**

15. Marriage

Somehow, they plunged through the mob without mishap. Only one idiot, holding his trusty pitchfork, tried to stop him, and when caught in the glares of several frighteningly fierce eyes, he fled like a squirrel. Gathered in the parlor (the rest of the household had retreated, unwilling to try and fight the foreigners) she could sit and speak at last.

Kenshin stood behind her, and before her, her family. Her three brothers, two wives, Misao's grandfather, her own father. The sight of such familiar faces almost made her cry, but she held back somehow. Kaoru knew they were all waiting for an explanation.

"This is Kenshin. He and I wee married six months ago."

"You didn't think to wait until we were freed?" Aoshi asked. She could tell he was upset because he was actually talking, something he usually didn't do.

"We thought it would make my stay here easier." Kaoru tried to answer without telling him another man had been courting her, because John was already going to die for agreeing to have her burned at the stake and she didn't want to make his death any more painful and agonizing.

"The lord of this house was trying to convince her to wed him as well. It was making her uncomfortable." Kenshin didn't have any such qualms, unfortunately. She supposed it didn't matter much to him if John's life was ended any sooner. Sighing, she looked leadingly at her family. Misao and Megumi didn't look too angry, but her brother and father looked furious.

"These Nippons! So rude." Lorela came in with Craford and John. "I suppose now she'll try and thank us in her salvagers' tongue."

"Yes, in my culture it is considered polite to thank even the rudest of hosts." Kaoru said softly. "It's a pity you can't adopt that principle." Her words were in perfect Britislander, making Lorela and Craford both blush.

"You...you learned...?" Lorela, for the first time in her life, was utterly flummoxed.

"I was bodyguard to a princess before your son kidnapped me." She said calmly, feeling slightly bad about her words but also enjoying her revenge. Her family and husband were smirking at the exchange.

"Oh. Well, then." There was really nothing Lorela's pride would allow her to say after that.

Craford stared at her in abject horror for a moment. He had confided plenty of damning thoughts to her while harassing her. Knowing she had understood and probably remembered them all didn't help. The two looked at each other before going out the other door and to their bedrooms.

All eyes were on her again. "I realize you might not approve, overprotective that you all are. I'd like it if you attempted to be civil to one another."

"Betty? Oh, Betty!" Jane rushed in herself, her skirts slightly charred. "Are you alright?"

The faces that met her were comically blank. "...Betty?" Sano finally asked in shock.

"Oh, well, it's not her real name but it's a good name, isn't it?"

"I suppose." Soujiro bit back a laugh, knowing his sister wouldn't appreciate it at all. "Kaoru, who is this?"

"This is Jane, my friend." It was an inadequate introduction, but now that she could talk, she didn't really know what to say. Jane looked slightly bewildered before nodding and sitting down next to her. Kaoru regretted speaking in Nipponese, hoping she hadn't made Jane uncomfortable.

"Who are all these people, Betty?" The maid asked.

"These are my family." Kaoru pointed them all out by name, explaining how they were related to her. Jane listened intently, and she greeted each of them slowly. After that, seeing how everyone was glancing at their neighbors nervously, she excused herself. With that awkward moment over, attention was back on Kenshin and Kaoru's marriage.

"Married to the Hitokiri Battousai." Okina mused out loud. He observed Kenshin's blank expression. "You're not surprised?"

"I expect no less from Oniwabanshuu." He replied. "She knows already."

"'She' is still in the room." Kaoru reminded him. "I'm glad you all seem so calm about this."

"Are you allowed back in Nippon yet?" Sano asked. "We're taking Kaoru back with us."

"I was never officially banned from Nippon, and I doubt there will be any problems when I return. It's been a long time since I was there."

It was clear that her family was just looking for some excuse to get rid of the man who had dared to marry Kaoru without their permission. Of course, they'd never have given their permission (well, the two girls and Sano might have) so it was a moot point. Kaoru knew there would be no resolving of the issue, so she suggested that they all retire for the night and make plans to return tomorrow morning. They agreed, convinced by her tired face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her father woke her very early the next morning. She was grumpy and rubbed her eyes sleepily as she climbed from her cot.

"Why so early?"

"We're leaving."

"Let me get Kenshin then. He goes out to practice this time of morning, so we have ot wait for him."

"Your brothers went and informed him. He's gone ahead to make the arrangements with them. I hate to make you get up so early, but you need to get dressed."

"Okay." No warnings went off in her mind. It never occurred to her that her family would lie to her. Kaoru dressed, packed, and descended relatively cheerfully. Downing a fast breakfast, courtesy of Jane, she followed her father out to a carriage. All through the ride, she dozed. Guilt pricked at Koshijiro, but he let it slide. He was doing what was best for her. They arrived at a nearby port city, boarded a ship, and left. Kaoru was still asleep, and retreated to her cabin to nap. When her father told her Kenshin was already aboard, she nodded and smiled.

When she awoke a few hours later and came looking for him, she couldn't find him. Now doubts were swimmingly in her heart, and she scrambled to find her brothers and ask them what was going on.

There was nothing as ugly as being told you'd been duped to separate you from your husband. Especially when you learned they'd lied to him as well to keep him form following. Kaoru had gaped, and then screamed and yelled, and then collapsed into a sobbing mess when they told her they'd convinced him to sign an annulment.

When they offered her the papers to sign herself, she dumped into the ocean and didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the sail home.

She'd had a lot of dreams about getting married, but even her worst nightmare and what-if could match this.

On the shore of Britisle, a red-haired man spoke with a scruffy looking merchant.

"Passage to Nippon? Yes, we can arrange for that. It will cost you..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another cliffhanger! The feedback for the Vampire Arc was excellent. I'm glad no one thought it was overly clichéd- I was really stressed about that. Well, here's the sequel to Succeed, and it's very sad, really. The reason Kaoru's family –primarily it's her brothers and her father, everyone else has been duped as Kaoru was- is acting this way is that they honestly believe it's a bad match for their daughter/sister. The road to hell was paved with good intentions...**

**Review! ...or you will never know if Kaoru and Kenshin reunite, says chickentyrant5.**


	41. Rescue: SS Arc

**Theme: Rescue**

**Setting: SS Arc, after Marriage**

**Pairing: KK**

**Warning: None**

**Notes: Part of an ongoing series.**

**Words: 1,343**

55. Rescue

Kaoru swore that if her brothers and father tried to shove one more suitor on her, she would kill them just to get the respite of jail. As mush as she would miss her job, it would be worth it just to get away from these morons.

On the subject of her job, it was guarding princess Selphie. Guarding generally involved being near her. But her brothers had forced her to file for leave so they could dress her up and lock her in the parlor with a bunch of drooling men. Poor Selphie was too naïve to even consider her brothers might lie to her.

"Kaoru," Since she wasn't a noble, these suitors saw it as their right to address her like a friend instead of a stranger they were trying to court, "what kind of flowers will you want for the wedding?"

"Lord Yoakum, I would rather be drawn and quartered before I was wed to you." She replied straight-faced. One down, thirty to go. This would take some work. Maybe she'd have a better chance at scaring them away tonight, at the banquet (shudder) her father was throwing. Ever since her stepmother died, he'd been very into parties like this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Himura, while I am glad to see you are well, I can't understand why you have come to see me if it is not a job you want."

"You are on good terms with the House of Stones." Kenshin explained. "I was wondering if I could get a copy of the annulment records for the last three months."

"Certainly. We keep copies here in case of immigration, but why...?" The Minister of Public Affairs opened a drawer in his desk and began looking for the records in question.

"I have a suspicion I'd like to confirm. Nothing concerning the safety of our country." He added.

"Here is the list. I hope you find what it is you are looking for."

"Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At least the food was good. It was the only benefit to this dinner. All the suitors were talking to her, and being ignored, or talking about her, and getting dirty looks because they were pervs. Her brothers were discussing the suitors, trying to pick one out who was suitable for her. She hadn't spoken to any of them in months, or to her father, who was out at another dinner with a childhood friend.

Her only company was that of Misao, and Megumi, since she was confined- confined!- to her rooms unless escorted from them. It was for her "own good", but she was pretty sure it was because a woman in a fine dress with genteel manners was easier to marry off than a woman in fighting clothes guarding a princess. Unfair towards her captors, perhaps, but Kaoru didn't feel fair.

She kept glancing at the great clock mounted on the wall, hoping it would be late enough that she could make an excuse and retire to bed. Time dripped by, like mud through a tube. It was irritating. Someone asked her a question and she didn't answer them; for some reason she was more restless than usual. As if something was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

There was a knock on the doors at the end of the hall. That in itself was unusual: no one knocked on the doors. There was a side entrance for visitors and servants behind the stairs. Those doors were for busy days, when they were opened fully so people could go in and out freely. If someone was knocking on them, they would have to get through the front entrance past all the guards.

Sano rose from his seat, putting down his drink, and walked over to the doors. Soujiro and Aoshi followed him, standing several feet behind. No one had alerted them of visitors. Sano dragged open one of the few double doors.

Standing before was a deceptively short figure, wearing a sword at his side and carrying a sheaf of papers under one arm. A figure with long, red hair.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru stood up, seeing a telltale flash of familiar hair, and moved towards the door. She was stopped by Soujiro, who grasped her arm. She shook him off, dazed and insanely hopeful, and continued towards Sano. Could it be?

"Kaoru?" It was his voice, calling out to her, and his face peering around Sano's body. Even her tall brother couldn't completely block the doorway with his muscle.

She moved, running, nearly tripping over her long skirts. All three of her brothers blocked her way, but she could see him properly now. Kenshin was walking forward, into the hall, still clutching that huge, heavy pile of papers bound with twine.

'What is that?" Sano asked.

"The list of every annulment in the last year. Funnily enough, neither Kaoru's nor my names are on it." He said quietly. "You haven't filed for an annulment yet."

"We will." Soujiro replied. "it takes time."

"Did she sign them?" Kenshin asked, looking straight at Kaoru. She was finding it difficult to breathe, and she couldn't speak. So Aoshi answered for her.

"Yes."

"If she's signed an annulment, why are you restraining her?"

Kaoru opened her mouth, looking for words. She couldn't find any, so she jerked out of her brothers' grasp. They grabbed onto her again, but she kept pulling, wanting to run to Kenshin and explain everything to him. But somehow her treacherous voice wouldn't work.

"Get out." Aoshi said.

"Not until you let me talk to her. I want to hear her tell me to leave herself."

It suddenly occurred to Kaoru that if she didn't speak, her brothers would attack. In a fight, who would win? What if something happened to Kenshin? To her brothers? It would be her fault, for not doing anything.

"Let me go, Aoshi, Soujiro, Sano. I want to talk to him. Alone."

"No, Kaoru." Aoshi said.

"Aoshi, I understand you are my brother and feel duty bound to protect me. However, I kept silent on a foreign land, ruining my hands, sewing at your shirt to save you from being a swan. If you have any respect for my sacrifice, you will at lest allow to speak to him."

There was really nothing anyone could say to that without implying Kaoru's sacrifice meant nothing to them. So Kaoru led Kenshin out into a side room, and locked the door behind them.

"How are you?"

"Fine." She replied shyly. There was no reason to be shy, but she was anyway. "Kenshin, whatever my brothers told you, it was a lie. I never wanted an annulment."

"I know. I'm sorry I believed them before, but I didn't think they'd be willing to lie to you."

"Neither did I. When I found out they had, I was so angry. I threw the annulment papers overboard."

"They must have been upset about that." Kenshin said, laughing at the mental image of Kaoru throwing things overboard while her brothers tried to stop her.

"They were, but we haven't exactly been speaking since then. It didn't help that they locked me in my room and made me take leave from my job..."

"Poor thing. After all that you endured, you ended up locked in a tower."

"Where did you get ahold of those records? They aren't exactly available to the public."

"I pulled some strings. It didn't take long. It was reviewing them that took so long. That and procuring passage on a merchant ship."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

Simultaneously, they reached out to each other to embrace. Standing there in Kenshin's arms, Kaoru had almost begun to relax when the door behind her opened. Aoshi, she guessed, he'd always been good at picking locks.

"Kao-" He stopped when he realized what he'd walked in on. "Kaoru. The banquet..."

"A married woman doesn't need to curry favor with suitors." She replied, voice muffled by Kenshin's shoulder. "Go away."

She heard a snort close to her ear and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I couldn't just leave them hanging; after all...K and K deserve a happy ending! It was a sweet enough piece, I suppose. Oh, and for some reason, Contraposition was updated. One chapter left to tie everything up, and surprisingly, it's not at all romantic (in my outline, mind. My fingers have a life of their own.) At least, I don't think it's romantic...**

**Review! ...from the not-in-chronological-order chickentyrant5. **


	42. Monster

**Theme: Monster**

**Setting: Canon; with Tomoe, on the morning of her death, as she reflects on her conversation with Enishi.**

**Pairing: KT**

**Warning: None**

**Notes: None**

**Words: 275**

81. Monster

Monster.

Enishi had called Kenshin a monster.

A monster was something evil. Something that steeped itself in sin for the pleasure of it. Kenshin wasn't a monster.

She had seen it, in his eyes, when they closed and he slept like a child. When they opened and he explained to her, vehemently, why he killed.

A monster didn't need to justify death. It enjoyed death. A monster wouldn't hold her when she cried, wouldn't refrain from prying out of respect. A monster wouldn't promise to protect her, his wife.

A monster would not give her happiness.

Enishi had asked her why she protected a monster.

The monster was madness. The monster was bloodlust and war. The world was the monster.

As his sheath, she had to defend Kenshin from the real monster. She had to stand between him and the rain of blood he created. It was her duty to nurse the flame of sanity he held somewhere deep in his heart.

If Kenshin was a monster, than what was she? She who had come here to kill him and avenge her stolen happiness. She was a monster who killed other monsters.

And wasn't there some proverb saying that like stuck with like? The two monsters had to stick together.

She would protect Kenshin, as he had sworn to protect her, because he was her second love. Akira had died trying to impress her. Kenshin would not die for her revenge.

She didn't want it anymore.

She would fight the monster called the world for a chance to see he found the peace he was protecting so desperately.

A peace no monster could envision.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I love KT canon drabbles...I think it's a difficult relationship to portray correctly, but when an author gets it right, it makes the reader so happy...but now, of course, I'm depressed. I need to go write something semi-cheerful. Maybe something else for the Vampire Arc?**

**Review! ...the plot bunnies are attacking chickentyrant5.**


	43. Stash

**Theme: Stash**

**Setting: Post-Tournament**

**Pairing: KK**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Can stand alone.**

**Words: 234**

90. Stash

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a secret stash of ill-fitted, unfashionable T-shirts?"

"Those are for sleeping, being sick, and being depressed."

"They're made of chocolate?"

"No, they belong to Kenshin, actually. I steal them from him whenever possible. They're comfy."

"They belong to Kenshin? Since when do you need his clothes?"

"Don't get all suspicious, Misao. I've been taking his clothes since...forever."

"And it took you this long to start dating? You've acted like you're married or something since you were in first grade."

"It's from all those times when I went over to his house and fell asleep watching scary movies."

"Fell asleep snuggling out of fear from the scary movies?"

"...maybe. Sometimes I just needed an excuse to hang on to him."

"Aw, how sweet. I'm taking these, and they are going to the Salvation Army."

"They have sentimental value!"

"So did the last twenty items I threw out. In with the new, Kaoru! Out with the old!"

"I have no money!"

"Kenshin will give you some if I tell him you have no clothes."

"So your solution is to take advantage of Kenshin?"

"You can pay him back later."

"He never accepts the money! He has to be all chivalrous and pay for everything."

"Then sneak the money into his wallet- you need real clothes, not old T-shirts."

"They smell good!"

"I'm sure their next owner will appreciate them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I have a mental image of Kaoru and Misao arguing about this...the plot bunnies are so rampant, they threaten to steal away what little sleep I manage. How do you exterminate plot bunnies? Hire trained bunny-killing ninjas? Whatever. As you may have noticed, I like writing in all dialogue. Sometimes, I feel, it works better.**

**Review! ...from already-writing-the-sequel chickentyrant5.**


	44. Caught

**Theme: Caught**

**Setting: Post-Tournament; sequel to Stash.**

**Pairing: KK**

**Warning: Extremely stupid.**

**Notes: None.**

**Words: 236**

21. Caught

"Uh, Kenshin?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how this is Guy's Night?"

"Yeah."

"Then why is Kaoru in your room?"

"...Kaoru is in my room?"

"That's what I said."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, hi Kenshin. You're here early."

"My Kaoru-senses were tingling. Why are you here? I thought you and Misao were going to take all your old clothes to Salvation."

"We did. I just came over to get some clothes."

"You didn't leave any of your stuff here."

"I know- I need more of your old shirts."

"You came over to my place to steal my clothes?"

"I need them to sleep in, and cry in, and be miserably sick in..."

"I didn't realize those old shirts you kept borrowing and never returning were so important. But...what am I going to wear?"

"Who knows? Not me! I'm only taking fifteen, so relax."

"Some of those are new!"

"Oh, then I don't want them. They don't smell like you."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes. They remind me of you, and it makes me feel better. What time is it?"

"Five."

"Oh, damn, I'm going to be late. And I have to hide these."

"You have to hide them?"

"They're my secret stash! If Misao finds them she'll trash them all."

"Why?"

"Something about them being too big and unfashionable. She has her fluffy teddy bear for comfort, so why can't I have old shirts?"

"...whatever you say, Kaoru."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poor Kenshin, will he ever regain all the clothes Kaoru steals? Will he want to? What if Misao finds these, too? **

**Review! ...from a chocolate-milk-drinking chickentyrant5.**


	45. Black Out: Vampire Arc

**Theme: Black Out**

**Setting: Vampire Arc**

**Pairing: Slight KKB**

**Warning: None**

**Notes: Part of a series.**

**Words: 495**

67. Black Out

Kaoru was picky about her alarm clocks.

She had a list of specifications: green numbers, radio function, and a conveniently placed snooze button. The reason for the last two was fairly obvious; the green numbering was because red glowing lights in the dark were creepy. The last thing she needed was to wake up in the dead of night and see red lights watching her.

That night, when Kaoru woke in the middle of the night from a disturbing dream about dancing mashed potatoes, she glanced wildly to her left and saw...nothing. Zilch. Nada. No glowing lights of any color. Thunder crashed nearby and she jumped, cursing. The power must have gone out.

"Kaoru?" His eyes were glowing in the dark, bright and feral, and it was oddly comforting instead of unnerving. Waving a hand in his general direction (she hoped), she slowly climbed out of bed.

A warn hand fastened around her wrist and guided her along the floor until she walked into him. Knowing that there was a high chance of her stupidly hurting herself if left to wander around in the dark unsupervised, she let him hold her hand and stayed against him. His free hand came up to stroke her hair, and she snuggled into his shoulder, shivering in the cold. The power outage had affected their heat.

"Why did you get out of bed if you were cold?"

"I...I don't like being alone in bed during storms. My mother died on a night like this, and I was in bed with her, sleeping. I woke up, scared by the thunder, and she was dead."

His grip tightened on her a little bit. "I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago. As long as I get out of bed during storms, I'm fine."

"You'll catch cold."

"I'll live." She replied. She knew that nightmare would plague her for days if she slept in that bed while the storm raged. Being sick was a drag, but it was preferable to seeing her mother's dead body beside her, cold and stiff...

With a sudden, sweeping movement, Kenshin scooped her up and dropped her back onto the bed. Before she could do anything, he pulled the covers over her. She felt the mattress depress as he sat down next her.

"Sleep." He whispered. "I'm right here."

Kaoru didn't know how to respond to that, so she only reached for his hand again and lay there, eyes closed.

In minutes, she'd drifted off into an easy sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In The morning, when she awoke, the power was still out. The air outside her bed was still freezing, so much that she had to force herself to drag herself away from the covers. Kenshin followed her, waiting outside the bathroom for her and making the bed while she was freshening up.

"About last night." She murmured as they went down the stairs together. "Thank you."

"It was nothing." He replied, looking almost fondly at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aw...I have red lights on my alarm clock (which is impossible to turn off without seeing and has a useless snooze button) and I will admit that when you wake up from a nightmare and see its red blur (I have glasses) it makes you feel even worse. **

**Review! ...from an eyeing-her-alarm-clock-warily chickentyrant5.**


	46. Brave: Vampire Arc

**Theme: Brave**

**Setting: Vampire Arc**

**Pairing: BKK**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Part of a series. Contains the rambling mind of an almost in-love Kaoru. **

**Words: 380**

62. Brave

She sits next to him, now, and having a set place- a place for her- is both good and bad. Because she's never had a place all to herself before, and that's good, but does she like the place she's been given? Is...with Kenshin...good, or bad? She wants to know the future, is this going to work or not, but all she can do is hope. And it surprises her when she finds herself praying it will work out, and they'll be happy. It's a place that other's can't understand, because to them it's a cage. She can't leave it, so it's a shackle, not a sacred bond. Because that's what he says, and he has no reason to lie about this- that it's a bond based on love, or the potential for love, so maybe on some deep level they are in love already.

How do you know if you're in love, anyways? Is the fluttering in her chest fear of a predator or passion? All she really knows is that his arm around makes her feel warm and safe. His kisses in the dark make her feel wanted. His presence alleviates an ache somewhere inside her that's existed since her parents died. A hole she thought was filled when her friends came to live with her but she was wrong., wrong because she wishes he was around when he's gone, or she's gone. She's unsure of everything when it comes to him.

Maybe she'd like him to kiss her in front of all her friends. Maybe she'd like to be the one to kiss him, because she's not the kind of girl who plays helpless, never has been. She's always stood on her own two feet. What'll he do if she does try it? She can see the murderous protectiveness that Sano will display (almost as bad as Battousai when he saw her in the dress at the party), the shock and sly glances Misao and Megumi will give her.

He's not pushing her way, and it feels...good. Really good. Sitting in her place beside him, hand in hand, blushing a little bit, and it's...nice. The tingling across her lips, it's very nice. Worth being brave and making the first move.

Maybe she likes her place after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I was cheering myself up (I'm a little down) so I wrote Vampire Arc fluff. Sort of. It was fun to write. **

**Review! ...characterization is important for chickentyrant5 (hint, hint).**


	47. Father

**Theme: Father**

**Setting: Same universe as Right**

**Pairing: KK**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: None**

**Words: 396**

39. Father

Kaoru doesn't like to talk about it, but her mother died last year in a fire. People assume it's because she's grieving, but her father knows otherwise. The reason Kaoru never speaks of her mother is because she was trained not to.

Four years ago, when she was twelve, her mother's mental health declined. She became paranoid and violent and obsessive. At first it would come in stages- she'd be fine for a week and spend two hours smashing every mirror in the house. But it quickly escalated and until the girl was afraid to come home. 

As it happened, Kaoru became the target of her mother's aggression. Convinced her daughter was spying on her, she hired private eyes to tail her and monitored Kaoru's every move. She went through her drawers and closets, checked and often destroyed her homework; even beat the girl if it seemed she was acted suspiciously. 

Her father added fuel to the fire, insisting Kaoru go about her life as thought her mother was fine. Insisting she bring friends home and even have boyfriends so that all would appear normal. Losing his wife to an asylum terrified him. She loved her mother, for all her faults, and did so. It was the family secret.

Until her mother set fire to the house in a demented rage and died, locked in the bathroom. Her daughter and husband survived, at a school-conference for the night. By the time they got home, it was too late- the house was mostly salvaged, only one corner uninhabitable, but her mother dead of smoke inhalation. His worst fears come true, her father become protective to the point of stifling. Be back by four, do all your homework, don't watch TV or surf the internet. By making up school activities, she could go out with friends occasionally, but her friends didn't know about her father's issues. If they told him anything, he would probably ground her until she graduated.

So Kaoru never speaks about her dead mother, or her living father. Nor does she tell anyone about her older boyfriend, because that would infuriate her father more than anything. Kaoru, being happy while he stays lost in the happy past where his daughter is thirteen, would be unbearable. 

One day, when she thinks she's ready, she'll tell everyone the truth. Until then, it hides in her heart. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review! ...from the comma-happy chickentrant5. **


	48. Lock: SS Arc

**Theme: Lock**

**Setting: SS Arc**

**Pairings: KK, AM**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Part of an ongoing series.**

**Words: 330**

52. Lock

"Kaoru."

"Yes, Aoshi?"

"Why is there a lock on your door?"

"Because I am married and now have an excuse to install one."

"You never had one before."

"Because you wouldn't let me have one before. Kenshin and I need our privacy, Aoshi. You and Misao have a lock. Sano and Megumi have a lock. Even Soujiro, who's alone, has a lock. Why shouldn't I have a lock?"

"What if something happens to you?"

"Then I'm sure my husband will handle it."

"He's not sleeping in there with you."

"...excuse me?"

"He's not sleeping in your room. It's not big enough-"

"It's the biggest room in the house!"

"I won't have it."

"It's not up to you! I realize you don't approve of my match, and I honesty have stopped caring whether you do, as long as you leave me in relative peace. I haven't denied Misao a place in our home because of jealousy!"

"Jealousy?"

"Jealousy, overprotectiveness, whatever it is. Can you leave it well alone, Aoshi?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. I swear if you bring this up with Kenshin, I'll belt you...oh, and if you see Selphie, please tell her I'd like my job back."

"Your health is delicate."

"Yours will be even more delicate if you don't stop interfering."

"Your job is dangerous."

"As is yours."

"As for your...husband's...job, if he has one-"

"The government of the mainland keeps begging him to save them. He makes quite a lot of money that way."

"He accepts blood money?"

"Don't you?"

"...point taken. Still, he should make more effort to support you."

"Well, I told him I didn't want to leave our family home. It's conveniently located adjacent to the palace, so I can come home when Selphie is out or doesn't need me."

"He has a house?"

"It was a gift from some noble whose life he saved a long time ago."

"..."

"Ellie is off today, so I thought I'd cook. What should I make?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One of these days, Kaoru is just going to blow up on her brothers and kill them all...My next project is a series of seventeen pieces all inspired by new words I learned by flipping through a dictionary. Two are done. **

**Review! ...from the grass-is-greener-in-the-field-with-more-sun chickentyrant5. **


	49. Attentive

**Theme: Attentive**

**Setting: Pre-Tournament**

**Pairing: None**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: The whole fic is a reference to one line in Tournament, so you may want to read that first. **

**Words: 356**

28. Attentive

"Don't you think you're overreacting, Kaoru?"

"I'm overreacting? I'm overreacting? You shoved a sword through his mailbox!"

"How is that overreacting? Overreacting would have been shoving the sword through his face."

"Kenshin...what am I going to do? This is ridiculous!"

"What's there to do? You two aren't going out still, are you?"

"No, after he dumped me and found a sword shoved though his friggin' mailbox, he called to tell me I was a freak!"

"I can go shove a sword somewhere else if you want."

"Kenshin! Was it not enough to break us up? You had to cause unnecessary drama?"

"I was not the cause of your break up."

"How so?"

"Kaoru, when a guy cancels a date to polish his mailbox, I don't care how good he is, there is no way he's paying enough attention to you. He had issues he needed ot resolve before he dated anyone."

"He didn't cancel our-"

"He admitted it. With pride. Kaoru, I refuse to let you date anyone who polishes mailboxes as a hobby."

"Why not? I think it's nice he has a real hobby!"

"As opposed to what?"

"As opposed to being an overly possessive, overbearing, completely insane person aka you!"

"At least I pay attention to you. Lots of attention."

"Too much attention! It scares people who might otherwise date me!"

"That's sort of the idea- if they can't handle me, they definitely can't handle you." 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that when you're really angry, you become incredibly frightening."

"More so than you?"

"Far more than me, Kaoru."

"Scarier than Kenshin, hm? I like the sound of that! But you still haven't explained to me why you felt the need to stab his mailbox after he dumped me!"

"Because he dumped you. He's not allowed to hurt you, even if he is a mailbox-obsessed inattentive unworthy freak."

"...you did it to avenge me?"

"Yes."

"Kenshin, you are my best friend, and you mean a lot to me, but you are never, ever to do that again without my permission."

"Okay."

"...you're not gonna listen to me, are you?"

"Hell no."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just a bit of cuteness! Who was the guy whose mailbox go trashed? No idea. I just thought it was funny. **

**Review! ...from chickentyrant5.**


	50. Promise

**Theme: Promise**

**Setting: AU, alternate version of manga chapter 163 (volume 19)**

**Pairing: Slight KT, KK**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Might want to reread Chapter 163 of the manga (try onemangedotcom) beforehand.**

**Words: 867**

34. Promise

"Did you think you were looking at the ghost of my sister?"

Kenshin wasn't listening to Enishi, however. The illusion, in the glinting light from Enishi's glasses, was just that- an illusion. And yet...and yet...

Tomoe was walking towards him, her arms held out...didn't her brother notice? Was this still an illusion? Or could it be that her spirit was truly approaching him?

"Anata..." His legs nearly gave out at the sound of her voice. Her soft, familiar voice, the voice that haunted his dreams, crying out for revenge against him. She was here. No illusion of Enishi's, he thought, would ever call him that.

He stared at her semi-transparent from as she came closer, and closer, until her rams curved around him in an embrace. She was only a spirit, but still, she was warm, like the rays of a weak winter sun...

"Sister...?" Enishi was watching in a mixture o horror and shock, unable to comprehend his sister's ghost's actions. "Sister!"

"Anata, you must be happy...otherwise I can never find peace..."

"To...Tomoe, I..I.."

"My happiness is your happiness, so...promise...that you will be...happy..." She looked into his eyes and he could feel his heart wrenching at the sight of them. The last time he had seen her eyes, they had been struggling with death. He didn't deserve to be happy! Not if he had killed her!

"Don't you...want revenge?" He asked. "I...I killed you..."

"What could I do?" She asked. "I had already lost one love to war. I couldn't stand to lose another...even if it cost my life..."

He didn't know what to say. He wanted to beg her for forgiveness, and clutch at her, and cry, but all he could do was stare blankly at her. blood dripped down his face from his scar, and fell straight through her onto the ground. Once again, he was staining her with his blood...

"Will you always bleed when you think of me, anata?" Tomoe asked him. She reached up and wiped the blood from his face with care. "Promise me."

"I...promise..." He managed. All of a sudden she leaned up and kissed his scarred face, gently, like the feel of a drop of rain, and let go of him. As she turned and began to walk away, his knees weakened and he fell. 

"Sister!" Enishi ran to the spirit. He grabbed her hands in his in desperation.

She took his face in her hands, the way she had done when he was a child and she told him to return to Edo, and looked straight into his eyes. 

"I have never sought revenge against him." She whispered. "Why, then, must you?"

"He killed you! He did!" The young man stared at her, grabbing her shoulders. "Smile for me, Sister!"

"I will smile for you one day." She told him. "When you have made amends for your deeds."

"Made...amends...?" The truth of what she was saying was ripping through the fog of hate he had lived in, and withdrawal was setting in. he had seen his sister throw herself into the battle. He knew it wasn't really Battousai's fault, deep down.

The problem was that it was really his fault, for refusing to obey his sister. He had told her there was no way to stop the judgment. What if he had listened to her? Would she have lived?

"Do honor to our family." She whispered. "You are all that is left."

"Sister..." 

The ghost of Tomoe released him and walked away, over the bridge. When she stepped off of it...

...she vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the Forest of Barriers all over again: every one of his senses was befuddled. He wasn't entirely sure how he had arrived here, where the others were, but here he was. 

"Kenshin? Kenshin, are you alright?" A voice was calling out to him. His head snapped up reflexively it; it was Kaoru-dono. Her expression was somewhere between worry and happiness, and it occurred to him that he probably looked half dead right now and was alarming her-

Had her eyes always been that blue? 

He had known her for a while now, and yet he'd never noticed the exact color of her eyes, or the tense set of her mouth so clearly before. Why hadn't he ever looked really looked, at her? After losing so many, he should have learned to memorize the way the people he loved looked.

"Kenshin, where's your scar?" Kaoru was in front of him now, talking. He listened intently to every word, learning properly the sound of her voice. His scar? He felt his cheek and found the skin there was smooth. 

The dim memory of a kiss flared up and he understood, or hoped he did.

Without warning, he caught her up and embraced her. Kaoru went completely, limp, except for her hands, which held tightly to him. What would he do if something happened to her, too? First his mother, than his foster-sisters, than Tomoe. The memories were always blurred, sharp only at their most sorrowful. He didn't want that. He wanted memories of her smiling at him. 

Staring into her wide, confused eyes, he wondered if this was what redemption felt like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I had this idea while reading chapter 163, and it stuck with me. it was difficult to write, and my characterization might be iffy, so please don't hesitate to let me know of any OOC!**

**Review! ...from the less-than-appalled chickentyrant5. **


	51. Fair: Vampire Arc

Theme: Fair

**Theme: Fair**

**Setting: Vampire Arc**

**Pairing: BK**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Part of a series.**

**Words: 1,395**

11. Fair

The annual fair was held in honor of the start of summer every year. The streets were filled with booths selling festive gifts, banners were hung from rooftops, and in the square in the center of town, roads were blocked off and everyone danced. It was an event Kaoru always met with faint melancholy, since the fair was something she'd done with her mother as a child. The excitement of spending the whole day with her mother, in pretty clothes and fancy hair, was always appealing.

This year, Kaoru felt more nervous than sad. This year, she was going with her mate into the fair. Did Kenshin even like fairs? These thoughts occupied her as she prepared her clothes for tomorrow. As a vampire hunter, she'd be wearing a beautified hunting outfit along with Misao. Megumi, of course, would dress more traditionally. She hadn't even the faintest notion of what Kenshin was planning to wear; assuming, of course, he came. She had forgotten (more like willfully neglected) to ask him about it.

It was the night before the fair, however. She took a breath, and went downstairs and into the small garden.

There, he was standing, presumably thinking.

"Kenshin?"

"Kaoru." He murmured.

"The summer fair is tomorrow."

"So it is."

"Are you coming with the rest of us into the fair?" She asked nervously.

"If you want me to."

"Okay." She said, relieved. "Right."

--

The busy atmosphere of the fair was apparent even at eight in the morning. The booths were already manned by men and women who called out to potential buyers and people were walking the streets. Kaoru woke, saw the rush outside from her window, and rolled over to nudge her mate. It was rare that she awoke and Kenshin wasn't already up; he seemed to have issues with sleeping on his back.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully.

"...you're in a good mood this morning." He observed. "Is it because of the fair?"

"Fairs are fun." She replied. "I used to go with my mother when we were younger. This is the first time in a while I'll actually be going with a date."

"There were other dates?" He seemed more alert already. Nothing like jealousy early in the morning.

"Yes, I had a few boyfriends before I met you." She replied. Climbing over him from the bed, she reached for the folded pile of clothes she'd set out for today. Kenshin followed her, moving towards the closet. She'd subtly moved his things into the closet from the corner, and he'd taken the hint.

It took them only fifteen minutes to get dressed. When Kaoru had finished hiding weapons in her clothes and was satisfied that the heavier, more cumbersome parts of the outfit could be dropped should she need to fight, she applied some lip gloss and went down.

They paused in the kitchen only long enough to grab some fruit to eat before setting out into the streets. Kaoru awkwardly half-followed, half-led as they approached the first stall. The owner knew her well, and she always bought discounted sweets there.

"Kaoru." The owner, Henji, said in an odd voice. She frowned and began looking over his merchandise, trying to ignore the stare he was giving her. What was with him today? Picking up a paper cup full of small, round chocolate-covered nuts, she realized Henji was glaring not at her, but at Kenshin, who stood silently behind her.

"That'll be ten." Henji said, never looking away from the vampire's eyes.

"Ten? I didn't know you'd raised your prices." Kaoru tried to diffuse the tension, but it backfired on her.

"I don't discount for vampires, or their mates." He spat the last word out like it was something foul. Kenshin tossed some money onto the table, as though issuing a challenge. The stall owner counted it slowly.

"This is only five." Henji said angrily. "Don't think you can cheat me!"

"Let's just leave." Kaoru tugged on Kenshin's sleeve, and he followed her back into the crowd. Henji had lost his wife and children to starved vampires; surely the rest of the fair would be less close-minded.

But to her dismay, people opened snubbed her, whispering and pointing. The two cut a narrow swathe through the crowds. People were afraid to touch them, as though Kaoru and Kenshin were contagious. A few of her acquaintances would speak to her, but almost apologetically, as though she were the victim of a crime or a terrible loss. They didn't acknowledge Kenshin.

"It's not fair." She said quietly. "It's not like you're attacking or anything."

"They don't know any better than to hate me. Accept it."

"What do they think, that you can control my mind or something?" She snorted.

"Haven't you ever heard of vampiric hypnotism?"

"It exists? I've never seen a vampire use it."

"Only the strongest can do it, and they keep the secret to themselves. The general population of humans-and newly changed vampires- don't know that, so they spread legends of mind-control."

"And you can do it?"

"Not well. This way." While they'd been talking, Kenshin had led her down a side street, away from the fair. They were in the darker part of town now.

"Where are we going?"

"The vampire part of the fair." Kenshin explained.

--

It tuned out that any fears she had had were unfounded- the vampires populating the underground (literally) fair were far more open to humans than the humans were to them. The wares were different, and some were illegal, but it was more pleasant than the oppressive atmosphere above.

"Battousai." A voice, blank, spoke behind them as Kaoru looked for a hair ribbon. She recognized the voice- it was a tentative ally- and turned.

"Aoshi." Kenshin nodded. "Out enjoying the fair?"

"There is a new vampire here. He's been dosed with a strengthening drug, and he hasn't fed since he was changed. He will be drawn to you."

"Should I deal with him?"

"That would be the easiest way."

"Understood." As soon as the ninja was gone, Kaoru turned curiously to Kenshin.

"What was that all about?"

"Someone drugged a new vampire. He doesn't know how to handle his thirst, so until he's taken first blood, he'll be dangerous. He'll seek the strongest blood in the area."

"I thought vampire blood was poisonous to other vampires."

"It is, but a new vampire may not know that."

"So, this vampire will attack you and you'll...kill...him?"

"I'll let him bite me. A mouthful of blood will be enough."

The sound of yelling reached her ears just then, and Kenshin shoved her back against the wall, out of the way of whatever was going on. There was someone yelling, and Kaoru caught the words 'blood' and 'death'.

"Henji?" Kenshin asked in amazement. Kaoru stared at his back in confusion as the crowd retreated onto the side of the street so that there would be room to fight. It was Henji- but a Henji with saliva dripping from his mouth and long fangs cutting into his chin. A newly changed Henji.

"I'm THIRSTY!" He roared. He upturned a cart nearby. "Give me BLOOD!"

"Or what?" Someone called form a side street.

"You all DIE! I am a vampire!" Henji proclaimed.

"Doesn't he realize where he is?" She whispered. Kenshin shook his head.

"He was probably changed a month or so ago. He denied himself blood to keep himself from fully turning, but it cost him his mind. It would be cruel to let him live."

"But if he drinks blood..."

"It's too late, Kaoru. He's too far gone."

She felt numb at hearing this. She'd always been against killing, and here was someone she loved, saying death was the only way. She wanted to shake him for answers, but he wouldn't lie to her. Even if the truth was painful.

Henji was charging, and Kenshin was shifting his weight ever so slightly, and then it was over.

The stall-keeper who had sold her sweets as a child was facedown on the ground, dead. Kenshin was licking at the puncture wounds in his wrist- small, bleeding ones. A mouthful of blood, indeed...more like a couple drops.

"It's not fair." She whispered. "He could have asked for help. I would have given it to him...anyone would have..."

"Let it go, Kaoru. He didn't want to be saved."

--

**Well...at least I wrote something! Even if it totally sucks! **

**Review! From the all-knowing chickentyrant5. **


	52. Numbered

Theme: Numbered

**Theme: Numbered**

**Setting: Post-TI**

**Pairing: KK**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: None**

**Words: 347**

18. Numbered

"Kaoru?"

"Hm?"

"Why am I seven on your speed dial?"

"Well, one is Kenji's daycare...two is Misao...three is Megumi...four is Sano...five is food...six is voicemail...seven is your personal number...eight is your work number...nine is your emergency line...zero is...I don't have a zero."

"What's five?"

"A directory of popular food places. You dial that, and than one is a coffee place, two is a bakery; three is Chinese takeout and so on."

"You put Chinese takeout before me?"

"Well...I never reprogram my speed dial! I've been adding onto it ever since I got the phone and when I met you, one through six were full!"

"Than how did Kenji's daycare become one?"

"...um...well, Kenji is important!"

"You have voicemail before me. I see how it is."

"Kenshin! Are you seriously mad about this? What's your speed dial look like, huh?"

"One is home...two is your cell...three is Kenji's daycare...four is your work number...five is Shishou, six is Aoshi, seven is Saito, eight is Sano, and nine...is work."

"...well, excuse me."

"You're excused, since you obviously don't love me anymore."

--

"You and Kenshin are fighting?"

"Yeah. He's mad- he's been snippy."

"What are you fighting about? Kenji, money, work...?"

"Actually...we're fighting over my speed dial."

"You're WHAT?"

"Kenshin is mad that he's seven on my speed dial when I'm one and two on his."

"Speed dial. That is pathetic- just change your speed dial!"

"No! It's my phone! He can't control me!"

"...I cannot believe you two are fighting over speed dial."

--

"Kenshin, could you get over this stupid speed dial thing already?"

"What makes you think I'm not over it?"

"You're sleeping on the couch. Alone. I hope."

"Is that why I'm seven on the speed dial?"

"Look, I changed the order. It's now Kenji, then your personal number, than home, then your work number, then your emergency number, than Misao, than Megumi, than Sano, then food...than voicemail. Are you happy now?"

"Sort of."

"Does that mean you'll stop sleeping on the couch?"

"Fine."

"Good- I thought I was going to freeze all by myself."

--

**Been awhile since I've written. So, fluff. I'm working on another piece for the Vampire Arc, and an AU piece that keeps changing plots on me...plus I have to update Gallimaufry and start my latest long piece, Crisscross. Written in email. **


	53. Relocate: Reverse Arc

Theme: Relocate

**Theme: Relocate**

**Setting: Reverse Arc**

**Pairing: KK**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Dedicated to kokoronagomu, who first gave me the idea and got me thinking.**

**Words: 2,171**

66. Relocate

"You're very lucky, Kaoru." Sae murmured as she pressed a packet of food into Kaoru's arms. "Are you sure you won't stay the night for once? Even if you can defend yourself, there are plenty of risks for a woman wandering alone at night in such terrible times. Your father certainly would have agreed with me."

"I'll be fine. It's a short walk home. Thank you for the food, Sae-san. I really appreciate all you've done for me. Giving me a job and all..."

"It's nothing, Kaoru. Just be careful, all right? I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will. Good night, Sae-san." Kaoru left the restaurant, clutching her bundle of food in one hand and holding onto her bokken with the other. She probably wouldn't need it, but still. Walking the war torn streets of Kyoto was a frightening prospect.

It made her long for her real home; a dojo in Tokyo. She had thought it would be her home forever, but after war had claimed her father's life, she had had no choice but to flee. After spending some time with a family friend, Tae, she'd been forced to leave again. The Akabeko had been attacked and in the wake of the disaster Tae couldn't shelter her. The older woman was kind, and sent her to stay her twin sister, Sae.

Now she lived in a shack tucked behind an inn. It was very small, but once she got a fire going in her little pit, it was warm and h could sleep, curled up in ball. It didn't really matter; what had made her old home special was her father, and his work. Her only prized possessions, a few silk hair ribbons and her bokken, were with her.

It was a rainy night, with dark clouds that matched her mood. Business had been slower today, which meant her paycheck would be lower. Sae did her best. But Kaoru understood that she was an extra employee, hired for pity. She needed the money, so she never complained. One day, she might be able to reopen the dojo and earn her own way; until then, she'd make the best of what she had.

Her father would definitely have done the same.

"Hmm?" She heard voices, soft ones from up ahead. She had to turn that corner to reach her home., or risk wandering into a bad part of town. Summoning all her courage, she slipped as quietly as possible to the corner, and slid around it, staying near the wall.

There was a blur and a wet, hard sound. Like someone was hacking a chunk of fresh meat. The rain was suddenly harder, for a brief second. Big, fat droplets splashed across her face, her body...why was the rain so warm?

Blood. Dripping off of a sleek silver blade. She followed that blade to the face of it's owner, and froze. There were too many rumors of him for her to not know who he really was. Oh, God.

"So it's true." Kaoru whispered, reaching up to touch her cheek and feeling the blood splashed across it. "You really do make it rain blood."

Surprise, and then turmoil danced across his features, but she couldn't register any of it. Her hands were shaking, and the night seemed to be closing in on her.

And then everything went dead.

--

"Are you awake? Trying to fake sleep won't do you any good; some swordsman is bound to come in and try and show off by detecting that you're awake. Best get up if you can. Of course, if you're injured, that's quite another story..."

The loud, bossy voice of a woman penetrated her still hazy mind. Numbly, she listened to the speech and then stared blankly at the ceiling, ignoring her. She knew that in a second or so, memories would click and she would know why and how she was here.

It had been raining blood.

Kaoru jerked wildly upright, covering her mouth with her hand. Why wasn't she dead? She'd witnessed the Hitokiri Battousai kill someone!

"Where...where am I?" She asked the other woman, trying her best to not seem panicky. It wasn't working.

"At my inn. Can you stand, girl?"

"Ye-Yes." She struggled for a moment, then stood up shakily. Come to think of it, she was hungry. She was also in clean clothes that didn't quite fit, and her bokken was gone.

"Well, since you bothered to donate food to my inn, you can stay, and work here. I always do need more help." The innkeeper busied herself with straightening the room. It was a small, dim one, with dark wall lined with numerous shelves and a tiny table with a flower vase. It seemed to be a storage room for dishes.

"Donate...?" So that was what had happened to Sae's present. "Right. And my bokken?"

"You don't need it to work at an inn, girl." The innkeeper responded. "G into the kitchen and help serve lunch, then you can get breakfast."

"It was my father's." Kaoru insisted. She stood her ground. The innkeeper looked at her for the first time, apparently not expecting anything but meek obedience.

"I won't destroy it; whenever you leave you can take it with you. Off with you, now." She made a shooing motion with her hand.

"I need it. How am I supposed to defend myself otherwise?"

"Defend yourself? It takes years of training to properly use one of those. Just watching your father mess with it won't do you much good."

"I was the assistant master until he died. Then I fled to a family friend's home because most of our students were already gone to war. I can handle it well enough."

The innkeeper scowled. She understood that she had lost this battle, and it displeased her. "I'm Minako. You call me Innlady. Do you understand, girl?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kaoru replied. "Where is my bokken?"

"Himura has it. You can find him and get it later."

--

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Kenshin snapped. He was in no mood to deal with Iizuka, especially since he was fairly certain this was going to be painfully idiotic or humiliating. Or both.

"That you came home with a real, live woman last night." The field agent said with satisfaction, putting emphasis on the words 'real, live woman.' The assassin closed his eyes briefly and then replied.

"No, Iizuka. I came home with a dead one." Leaving him to ponder that response, Kenshin picked up his pace and headed into lunch. Maybe if he was lucky, he could sit between two people and Iizuka couldn't follow him in.

Who was he kidding? No one would want to sit near him; he was lucky they let him eat with the men. He wasn't exactly good for morale.

"Hey, Kenshin! I didn't realize you had a sense of humor!"

"I don't." It seemed he'd learned something besides swordsmanship from Shishou after all. Like how to lie baldly with no change in expression. He could recall a certain discussion about...no. He wasn't ever going to relive that painful moment again. Babies came from trees? Yeah, right.

The two sat down and took up their bowls of rice. As they ate, Iizuka decided to attempt to wrest some details of last night out of him.

"Is that her?" The woman he'd brought back was right there, helping serve. She kept throwing him dirty looks. This surprised him, but didn't bother him- he'd been preparing for a nervous breakdown. Hatred he could deal with. "She's as mean as you are. What was she like- don't scare me like that! There's no need to give me the death glare!"

"What death-glare? Iizuka, are you drunk?"

"You're in a bad mood today. Was she that bad?" Iizuka pointed conspiratorially at Kaoru, who noticed the motion and blushed slightly. Were they talking about her? "Hey, you're the new girl, right? Did you really sleep with Himura?"

"What?" She dropped the ladle she was carrying. Kenshin put down his bowl and stood up, trying to limit the damage Iizuka could do. But it was too late.

"Ow!" Iizuka yelled. "She threw her ladle at me!"

"You deserved it, you- you- I don't even know words for how completely AWFUL you are!"

--

"Your woman is crazy, Himura." Iizuka complained, rubbing his bruised head sadly. "Damn."

"It's your own fault for embarrassing her." Kenshin replied idly. "Do I have an assignment tonight?"

"No, but you will tomorrow."

"Alright." Kenshin headed back to his own room, inwardly mulling over all that had happened since he'd dragged her out of the rain. A part of him was insisting this was a very, very bad situation, and another was saying he ought to have left her and another was wondering if sleeping with her was a bad idea after all.

The latter part of his brain was promptly silenced.

As if the fates were feeling particularly cruel today, there she was, sweeping up his room.

"I'll be out of your way in a moment." She said hurriedly, refusing to look him in the eye. He wasn't surprised.

"Take as much time as you need." He answered.

"Oh- thank you. Not just now but...you did save me so...I suppose you are nice, even if you are an assassin."

--

Warily, he ducked into his room. It was quiet- too quiet, some stupidly morbid and overdramatic part of his mind hissed- and that usually meant that Kaoru was either working or changing. She was hardly likely to be changing in the middle o f the afternoon, so hopefully he could get into his room and avoid her beating on him... He hoped.

"EEK!" Blushing, he ducked out of the room just as quickly. Why was she changing her clothes at this time, anyways? Now he was really going to get it. He braced himself for the screaming and beating he was going to get in just seconds. Why hadn't he burned that damn bokken of hers when he'd had the chance? Her aim was downright uncanny...

"This is the third time this month you've walked in on me dressing! What is your stupid problem?"

"There's a screaming woman who keeps dressing at odd hours and trying to bludgeon me to death living in my room, that's what the problem is. DO you think I'm doing this on purpose?"

"Oh, so now I'm ugly, am I? Get back here so I can beat you, you pervert!"

--

"Did you and Battousai have a lover's spat, Kaoru?" One of the men asked during dinner that evening. The assassin in question was on an assignment, and Kaoru was doing her best to shake the heavy feeling that always accompanied his absence. Their room felt oddly quiet, and the place where he slept seemed foreboding- as if he guarded some gate that leaked evil into the room without his presence to dissipate it.

"Lover's spat? Oh...oh no...Nothing happened." She was aware of the fact that she was babbling, but right now her mind was dwelling on something else. A stranger- am an with a generic face and voice- backing into a wall, as a figure advanced on him, wielding his blade with deadly intent...

A slash, a splash, blood pouring out across the ground like the wind sweeping up leaves.

Her hands, clutching at the serving spoon, shook. The men gave her curious glances but said nothing. What had that been? Never before had she imagined anything so clearly...and the daydream came again, except now it was her cowering before him...her body crumpling across the bloody streets...his face, with a long slit down one side, bleeding freely...

She dropped the spoon with a clang and jumped at the noise. God, she must be going mad, shut up in this inn. Someone asked her if she was alright, and she blindly replied yes, she was fine, even though suddenly she wanted nothing more than to scream.

Kaoru rose, leaving the serving to the other girl, and ignored the dirty look she received from her fellow worker. Instead, she walked slowly to his- it was suddenly difficult to think of it as theirs- room. It was neat, and clean, with her futon folded in one corner. She laid it out and crawled, after changing, into it. The warmth she sought wouldn't come, and every shadow seemed to flicker as thought alive...

"Kaoru?" Silently, he was back, stepping through the door as though from thin air. She sat up, lightly. If her robe was a little farther open than she would have liked, or her face was uncharacteristically flushed, she took no notice of it. "I heard you were sick at dinner."

"I'm fine." She said, and he knelt down at her side. Kaoru looked closely at him and couldn't suppress a sharp gasp.

"What is it, Kaoru?" Running down the side of his face was a long, thin cut...identical to the one she had imagined earlier...

--

**Well, while being without internet thanks to Linksys (die, die, DIE!) I wrote. Thus, the Reverse Arc, where you subtract Tomoe, add Kaoru, and let it go. Hopefully this makes some sense. **

**Review! ...from the ever-Linksys-hating chickentyrant5.**


	54. Plunge: Reverse Arc

Theme: Plunge

**Theme: Plunge**

**Setting: Reverse Arc**

**Pairing: KK**

**Warning: I ruthlessly plundered the OVA, but otherwise...**

**Notes: Still dedicated to kokoronagomu.**

**Words: 372**

61. Plunge

She had wondered time and time again what his victims saw.

Now she knew.

She stood frozen at the other end of the alley, the alley that was an eternity long and an eon wide. A chasm that was the difference between light and dark, good and evil heaven and hell...blood and rain...

A dancing shadow, seemingly bloodstained, killing four men in the space of seconds...mere seconds. In a few seconds you could blink, sew a few stitches, make a quick decision. It had never occurred to her that you could end so many lives in mere seconds.

Snip, snip, snip, and the strings of fate were sliced, one by one, as lines intersected at impossible angles.

The chasm was growing, and she was fading away.

Kaoru was ice, as still as a statue, as she drank in the truth of death, of war, of blood...of hope...

Step. Step. Squish, squish, squish, the blood under her feet was slippery. It took such care to keep from falling...

She advanced, the night crowding in at the corners of her eyes. "Ken...shin...?"

"Kaoru..."

"You're bleeding..." She said in the barest whisper, motioning to the scar on his face. Sure enough, it was open again.

The screech of steel on steel made her jump, into his arms, and their eyes met, blue on amber, bright on bright. With sudden energy, Kaoru seized him by the hand and tugged him away, around the corner and into the night.

--

The inn was empty, and they had scarcely entered when the innkeeper rushed to them. She shoved packages into both of their arms.

"It's not safe here anymore. Get out of here, and don't return. Hurry!" Nodding, Kenshin was leading now, dragging her at top speed through back streets to the edge of the city. The sounds of battle were getting fainter behind them.

"Himura!"

"Katsura." Kenshin addressed his superior. "You're alive."

"Those of us who have survived must take refuge until we can regroup. I've prepared a safe house for you. Kaoru, please, accompany him. A married couple will blend in better. I'll send for you when I need you, Himura. Go!"

They left, running again, the night luring into scenery and twisting mountain roads.

--

**Just so it's clear, this arc should be in chronological order, unlike others. And I may even go into the Reflections Arc so I can massacre it. **

**Review! ...running on no sleep (thanks, Kit-Kat) chickentyrant5.**


	55. Honor: Reverse Arc

Theme: Honor

**Theme: Honor**

**Setting: Reverse Arc**

**Pairing: KK**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Dedicated to kokoronagomu.**

**Words: 1,747**

26. Honor

What followed was akin to cool water on a hand that has skimmed a raging fire. Raw wounds were being closed instead of covered, and for the first time, Kaoru began to really relax. It was frighteningly easy to pretend that they were married, so much that a part of Kenshin wanted it to be real. It was a simple relationship, where she would hold his hand as they shopped in the markets and he would help her climb the steeper paths to their cabin.

They had braved the desert, and here was the oasis.

"Kaoru?" A hoarse voice rang through the room. Kaoru jerked from her dreaming, and saw that Kenshin was out. That's right, he'd told her he was leaving and she'd complained of not feeling well...

"Uncle?" Her vision sharpened and she recognized the hunched man before her. "I thought you were dead!"

"No, child." He laughed, resigned and tired. "I am still alive. I'm working for the Shogunate now. For your father..."

"For Father? He was killed quite a while ago, Uncle."

"Not as long as you think. He was killed two months after you took p working in the inn."

She didn't think to question how he knew anything. She just accepted it. "Killed/ By whom?"

"Battousai. Don't be afraid, Kaoru, I made sure he was gone before I came to see you. I watched it happen. He begged that hitokiri not to kill him, pleaded on your behalf...and was slain in cold blood." He paused, letting that sink in. "He must not realize you are his daughter, otherwise...who knows what he would have done to you by now."

"But...but...why didn't he...if he was alive...?" Kaoru couldn't understand i.t Her beloved father, her idol, pretending to be dead while his daughter fled the city? It made no sense.

"He was captured and taken to Kyoto. Then he escaped. Kaoru, I cannot stay too long. I only came to inform of his death, and to ask you...the way to kill Battousai."

"The way...to kill...him? How would I know such a thing? You know that my father disliked murder above all, Uncle."

"All men have weaknesses, child. You might have discovered his. Until he is dead, I will never have peace...not after watching the monster drive his blade through my brother's heart!"

"If I find a weakness...what should I do?" She said the words slowly, trying them out. Something in her chest rebelled against the idea of hurting Kenshin, but another screamed for revenge.

"Send me word. Address your letter to me. We have agents who will insure I receive it. Goodbye, my niece."

"Goodbye...Uncle...oh, Father..."

--

"Is something bothering you, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked at dinner. She picked listlessly at her fish, the image of Kenshin killing her father flitting through her mind. Was it possible? Ridiculous as it sounded, she trusted him. Assassin or not, he made her feel safe, and alleviated her loneliness. Every part of her rejected the idea of him harming her father, or herself...

"I was just thinking...about my father." She said suddenly. There was only one way to know. "Did you kill him?"

Kenshin froze He had thought her parents had died in Tokyo, not here...had he ever killed anyone who might be related to Kaoru. Her racked his too-clear memory, but could find nothing. "I don't know. I don't even know your surname."

"It's Kamiya." She said, reaching out to touch his hand. She wanted him to say no so badly.

"I've never had him as an assignment, then." He answered shakily. "Was he a good swordsman?"

"He abhorred war. He was much better with a wooden sword than a steel one."

"I've never had to fight someone with a wooden sword."

"Have you ever killed someone who begged you to spare him because he had a daughter?"

"No."

"Never?"

"No." She started to cry wit relief, or maybe uncertainty.

"I thought- I really thought..." She flung herself at him, and he was holding her before he could even blink. "My uncle, he was here, and he said that you'd killed..." She was crying in earnest now, tears leaving wet spots on his clothing. He held on tighter, as if he could squeeze the sadness out of her.

"Your uncle? How did he find us?" Something she had said stuck out at him. "No one knows we're here but Katsura and Iizuka..."

"I don't know...I didn't think to ask. He said he's working for the Shogunate now."

"The Shogunate...dammit. This could have been a ploy...did he say anything else?"

"He...he asked me how to kill you."

It was as he had first suspected when she'd mentioned this uncle. There was only one reason to tell Kaoru he'd killed her father if he hadn't actually done it. To get her to hate him. "And?"

"And what?"

"How do you kill me?"

"I don't know...he said if I discovered your weakness I should send him a letter..."

"I see." Kenshin said evenly. Someone was plotting his death, with the help of an inside agent. He didn't know who, but the odds pointed to either Iizuka or Kaoru. He couldn't count her out, because she was in the best position to kill him. He trusted Kaoru, after all; and he couldn't stand Iizuka. "For now, forget about it. And avoid Iizuka in case he's a spy."

"A spy. You think he's...no, you think I'm..."

"If you were plotting my death, I would already be dead. You've had plenty of opportunities..."

"Liar." Kaoru whispered, hands, fisting in the fabric over his shoulders. "Are you going to kill me now?"

"As if I could." Kenshin replied, pressing his nose into her hair. "As if I could."

It was too late now; he was in too deep to even think of being away from her.

--

"Did you deliver the message?"

"Yes. She believed me, alright. Her father was her idol."

"And did she tell you the weakness?"

"She says she doesn't know, but I think once it hits her she'll respond well enough. I expect a message in the next week or so."

"And if there isn't one? Himura has a way with that girl. She could confide in him, try to trick him, to confirm your story."

"She thinks he murdered her father in cold blood while he begged for his life! I doubt she'll say anything. Her manner will be odd. Then she'll start trying to weasel his weakness out of him. He'll see this as typical womanly behavior, or affection towards him."

"And if she does confide in him? Or if she sees through your sad story? You won't be paid if she decides to stick it out with the hitokiri."

"Kaoru is strong-willed, but is ruled by her heart, not her head. You know everything- naturally you think logically. She'll see nothing but her dead father overtime Battousai blinks."

"I hope you're right; without his weakness killing him will be impossible."

--

"Kenshin..." She shifted on the futon, looking at the sleeping figure beside her. Was he actually asleep? She was shocked; she had assumed he would revert to sleeping against the wall as soon as she fell asleep. Maybe he was as tired as she. Flushing, she shook her head and leaned over him. "If only you could look this relaxed when you were awake."

"How can I when every five minutes you start crying?" He replied. She jumped back, unbalanced, and toppled onto her back. He got to his feet, in one fluid movement, and turned to look down at her. His smile wasn't quite free of some dark element, but it was a thousand times lighter than before. "The garden needs work today. Can you stand?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow, and she shook her had again to hide her reddened face before hurrying to dress. "I'll hit you!"

But he was already out the door, tending to the vegetables. They grew quickly, and she hoped they could harvest them soon. They would need a lot of food to survive the winter.

Struggling briefly, she changed and hurried outside. "Are they ready to harvest? The woman in town mentioned snow soon..."

"They're ready. There's enough for the winter, but we should go into town today anyways, if there's really snow coming."

"Do you think it will last?" When he turned to face her, radish in hand, she continued. "This...us...together...do you really think it will last? Or are you going to kill until you..."

"You won't accompany me back to Kyoto?"

"Of course I will, but..."

"I don't know what I'm going to do when we return, Kaoru. All we can do now is try and survive until they send for me."

--

"I thought you said she would send in a week's time."

"She has to find his supposed weakness first, and that means she has to get close to him. It's difficult."

"They've been involved for almost a year now. How long does it take to seduce one assassin?"

"The first snow is falling. I can visit again and ascertain they're all happy and cozy."

"Hurry. We need to attack before someone discovers our plans."

"Is there a traitor within?"

"A traitor within traitors- how poetic. It's him- the one I mentioned earlier. There's no time. Lure her away n the early morning. I'll tell Himura his sweetheart betrayed us all, and see how he reacts. If he's heartbroken, I'll tell him to go after her and bring her back. If not, I'll offer him the chance to kill her himself. He'll take it. He worships Katsura."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

--

"Kaoru? Kaoru, my child. How are you doing?"

"Well enough." She bit her lip shyly, hoping he wouldn't notice her pained expression and praying Kenshin was nearby. "Uncle..."

"The Shogunate has ordered Battousai killed tomorrow morning." He said abruptly. His demeanor was suddenly colder. "Contrive some way to meet me in the morning."

"But-but-" Kaoru stumbled over the words. She couldn't just stand by, sneak off, and let Kenshin get killed!

"Have you discovered his weakness yet?"

"I-I don't know- Father..." When in doubt, pretend to grieved, right? At least, she hoped. If he thought she was distraught, he might let alone or give her an extension. Long enough for her to get away or at least for Kenshin to escape...

"Tell me tomorrow, then. If you do not come, you will be killed as well."

--

**Cliffhanger! Review, or else...I'll update anyways? **

**Review! ...from the procrastinating chickentyrant5. **


	56. Escape: Reverse Arc

Theme: Escape

**Theme: Escape**

**Pairing: KK**

**Setting: Reverse Arc**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: None**

**Words: 1,132**

25. Escape

She swore that if she had to take another step, she'd die. For once, even Kenshin looked exhausted. They lay, sprawled out across the grass, breathing heavily. Already he was starting to get up, and Kaoru moaned. They were off the damn mountain; they could rest for another minute or so!

"Maybe we should take another minute." Inwardly Kaoru danced; outwardly, she remained prone on the ground. Kenshin sat down beside her, looking less and less tired. She was beginning to believe the tales of him being demonic or inhuman; how did he have any energy left?

"I used to live on a mountain, and I always carried all the shopping. I got used to the work after a while." As if he had read her mind, he answered her question. She yawned.

"Do you think they've figured out we ran for it yet?"

"Maybe. They'll still have to catch up with us- it's snowing up there now."

"Good. If we have to run again, I will curl up and die. Or at least want to."

They stayed there in silence for some time, watching the stars come out, one by one. It was almost too quiet, with only the occasional skitter of a bug or wind in the trees to remind them they were surrounded by life. When the moon was above the tree line, Kenshin pulled Kaoru up by the hand, and they continued on. If they were lucky, in a few days they might reach Kyoto.

And sure enough, fate seemed to smile on them, as the city loomed ahead. The sound of people reached their ears, but Kenshin was more concerned about finding allies without getting killed. He knew Katsura had to be coming soon, once he found out Iizuka was missing. No one too dangerous was around, so they crept into a shady inn and took a room for the night. Another quiet night, filled with mostly the sounds of their own breathing.

"Do you think the war will end soon?" Kaoru asked abruptly.

"I don't know. I hope so."

"If it does, we could really get married. Go somewhere and live quietly."

"Could we?" The idea was foreign to him. Would someone like him be allowed such a thing? Peace?

"Why not? We could...we could just live. Without worrying all of the time."

There was the sound of footsteps, cutting their conversation short, and Katsura himself entered the little room. He looked relieved.

"Kenshin. You're all right."

"Iizuka was the traitor." Kaoru said bluntly, not wanting to hear the pleasantries. She couldn't help but slightly resent Katsura. Was it right, to take an innocent soul and twist it to believe killing was the right way? "He and a man who might be my uncle tried to kill Kenshin."

"And you." The assassin added.

"Not me." She protested.

"They would have killed you too, Kaoru. You were a witness to their treachery."

"Is Iizuka dead? I sent him only to make sure you weren't getting weaker..."

"He's alive, or he was when he slipped past him on our way out." She said shortly. Was that all Katsura worried about? Losing his prized assassin.

"The storm may have disposed of him, but be careful. He'll still be able to help the Shogunate out if he wishes to." Kenshin said.

'We have a new hideout." Katsura informed them. He named the location. "Come there tomorrow. Kenshin, you'll have an assignment in a few days, and Kaoru- there's a safe house I plan on sending you to. You'll be safe there."

"What are you saying? I'm staying with Kenshin, even if you do think I dull his blade. It's not up to you where I go or what I do."

"I would prefer Kaoru stayed near me. She's a target now as well."

Faced with all this opposition, Katsura couldn't do anything but give in. "I'll see you soon."

--

It was strange to think that this would be the last time he washed his uniform free of blood. Tomorrow he'd have fresh clothes, and a road ahead of him. There were so many unknowns.

Numbly, he scrubbed at e dark stains. They were thick, and stubborn, but fading all the same. The water began to change color. He wouldn't have to watch the blood seep out even again.

"_AH! It's him! Battousai!"_

"_Die! Die, you demon!"_

"_No! No!"_

"_Ahhh!" _

_Blood, coloring the streets and even the air, until he was drowning in it rather than running through it. And still they had fallen, into heaps that tripped both allies and foes. Oh, they had fallen- they seemed so slow, for some reason. As if time had frozen, dragging out his final battle on and on and on and on until he was certain this was how he'd die..._

Gasping, he dropped the uniform and pulled it back out of the tub. The stain was almost gone.

"Kenshin? There you are...I was worried, no one said they'd seen you come in!" Kaoru was here. Where had she been while he fought? He wasn't sure...he'd known some of the safe houses were broken in, but for the life of him he couldn't remember which she'd been in. As far as he could see, she was...fine. A little shaky, and concerned, but unharmed. The way she'd been an hour ago when he'd paused to look in on her before going to clean himself up.

"I've been here since the battle ended."

She could think of nothing to say to that. So she spoke instead of the future, a future they now had. The war was over.

"Tomorrow we're going to Tokyo. I want to know if my dojo burned down or if it's salvageable. If it is, I'd like to go live there."

"Was in the city itself, or..."

"On the outskirts."

"It should be alright. Looted and raided, maybe, but still intact- there's no point to burning things outside the city."

"Yes...I'm glad...Kenshin, should we get married tomorrow?"

"What? Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. If it's sunny."

"I don't see why not."

--

They knelt at the gravestone; plain, but surrounded by fresh flowers. Kaoru was certain her father would have liked them. She sighed, a pang of grief bursting somewhere inside.

"He would have been proud of you." Kenshin muttered. "You've done very well for yourself."

"Do you think so?" She stood up. "Well, I have a lesson to teach ,we'd better go. Bye, Father." She turned to move and tripped over another gravestone.

"Oof! Whose grave is that?" Kenshin knelt beside her, pulled her off the pile of irises she'd landed on (someone must have really loved this person) and read the inscription.

"Tomoe Yukishiro. That's odd."

"Why?"

"I just...I thought I knew her, but no. I don't. Let's hurry back."

--

**The ending wasn't what you thought it would be, was it? I left a lot to the imagination, but I planned it that way. At least, that's my story, and I'm sticking to it. I have a really short one for Gallimaufry that's too short to even post (or so I feel) But I can't add to it...hell, maybe I will post it later today. **

**Review! ...spark my creative juices! Chickentyrant5!**


End file.
